


ASOUE Headcanons

by That_Rainbow_Writer



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sugarbowl Generation, Unfortunate Generation, triggering themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 24,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Rainbow_Writer/pseuds/That_Rainbow_Writer
Summary: A series of ASOUE Headcanons
Relationships: Dewey Denoument/Kit Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire/Fiona Widdershins, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the book!

Hello there! I’m That_Rainbow_Writer. I wanted to make a book/fanfic on ASOUE Headcanons for this dismal series that I love so much. 

•••

If there’s any triggering headcanons I will put ! or * as the symbol next to the chapter name. 

I hope you enjoy these Headcanons!

There are one hundred chapters of headcanons if you want to read them. I’d suggest you look away while you can dear reader. However, read them only if you’re brave enough.


	2. Astrology Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are all personal Headcanons that I have, for each characters zodiac sign and birthday. These are NOT their canon birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a few notes: 
> 
> 1\. The names for the Quagmire parents aren’t canon, I personally think that’s what they are. 
> 
> 2\. I know some of these signs don’t necessarily fit the characters, but these are my personal opinion.
> 
> 3\. I know I didn’t do any ATWQ characters either which I apologize for, I might make that a separate chapter if I remember it. 
> 
> 4\. You are allowed to believe what you want to believe, and what headcanons you want to make.

ASOUE Zodiacs Headcanons: 

Kids: 

Violet Baudelaire-Capricorn (Dec. 26th) 

Klaus Baudelaire-Scorpio (Oct. 25th)

Sunny Baudelaire-Sagittarius (Dec. 10th) 

Beatrice II-Cancer (Jul. 11th) 

Quigley Quagmire-Virgo (Aug. 25th)

Isadora Quagmire-Virgo (Aug. 25th) 

Duncan Quagmire-Virgo (Aug. 25th) 

Fiona Widdershins-Pisces (Feb. 22nd) 

Friday Caliban-Aries (Mar. 25th) 

Carmelita-Leo (Jul. 24th)

••• 

Adults: 

Beatrice Baudelaire-Libra (Oct. 8th)

Bertrand Baudelaire-Aquarius (Jan. 30th) 

Quentin Quagmire-Taurus (Apr. 27th) 

Katie Quagmire-Cancer (Jun. 22nd) 

Jacques Snicket-Capricorn (Jan. 16th)

Kit Snicket-Capricorn (Jan. 16th ) 

Lemony Snicket-Cancer (Jul. 15th) 

Gustav Sebald-Capricorn (Dec. 28th) 

Sally Sebald-Pisces (Mar. 20th) 

Jacquelyn Sciezka-Sagittarius (Nov. 22nd) 

Larry-Your-Waiter-Libra (Sep. 27th)

Ramona/Duchess R.-Virgo (Sep. 8th) 

Dewey Denoument-Gemini (Jun. 10th)

Frank Denouement-Gemini (Jun. 10th) 

Ernest Denoument-Gemini (Jun. 10th) 

Count Olaf-Leo (Aug. 16th) 

Mr. Poe-Taurus (May 14th) 

Eleanora Poe-Capricorn (Dec. 27th)

Uncle Monty-Aquarius (Jan. 28th) 

Josephine Anwhistle-Virgo (Aug. 28th) 

Charles-Cancer (Jul. 2nd) 

Sir-Capricorn (Dec. 23rd) 

Phil-Aries (April 6th) 

Vice Principal Nero-Libra (Oct. 2nd) 

Jerome Squalor-Taurus (April 22nd) 

Esmè Squalor-Gemini (May 24th) 

Geraldine Julienne-Leo (July 27th)

Hector-Cancer (Jul. 6th) 

Hal-Sagittarius (Dec. 9th) 

Olivia Caliban-Aquarius (Jan. 23rd) 

Hugo-Cancer (Jun. 21st) 

Colette-Pisces (February 28th)

Kevin-Scorpio (Oct. 23rd) 

Bruce-Aquarius (Jan. 20th)

Captain Widdershins-Aries (April 2nd) 

Gregor Anwhistle-Gemini (Jun. 8th)

Miranda Caliban-Libra (Oct. 22nd) 

Fernald-Capricorn (Dec. 22nd) 

Bald Man w/ Long Nose-Libra (Oct. 20th) 

White Faced Women-Sagittarius (December 3rd) 

Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender-Cancer (Jul. 18th) 

Man w/ Beard But No Hair-Taurus (April 24th)

Woman w/ Hair But No Beard-Scorpio (November 7th)

Ishmael-Taurus (May 19th) 

•••


	3. LGBTQ+ Headcanons *

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are LGBTQ+ Headcanons that I created!!! I hope you like them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for mentions of homophobia respectively on the headcanons for Captain Widdershins and Ishmael.

Kids: 

Violet Baudelaire: 

•Heterosexual 

•Supports others that are LGBTQ+ 

•Ends up with Quigley 

Klaus Baudelaire: 

•Bi-Curious, he leans towards females. 

•He starts dating Fiona after The End. 

Sunny Baudelaire: 

•She doesn’t necessarily know what she is until she’s a bit older. She hasn’t really thought about her sexuality that much. 

•As an adult she grows up to be a Pansexual Biromantic 

Beatrice II: 

•Like Sunny, she doesn’t necessarily know what her sexuality is as a young child. 

•She grows up to be a straight ally

Duncan Quagmire:

•He is Bisexual, and leans towards men. 

•He had a crush on Klaus at one point but it was unrequited. 

Isadora Quagmire: 

•Isadora is a lesbian biromantic, and leans to females.

•Transgender (MtF)

•She also had a crush on Violet, but in the end once she saw how happy she was with Quigley she understood. 

•She had a lowkey crush on Fiona after The End too but that kind of faded. 

Quigley Quagmire: 

•Demisexual Panromantic

•Falls in love with Violet right after meeting her, he thinks she’s the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen. 

Fiona Widdershins: 

•Doesn’t necessarily know what she is right now, but wants to figure it out at some point.

•Assumes that she is Questioning

•She does heavily support the LGBTQ+ community 

Friday Caliban: 

•She grows up to be your local iconic sassy beach bisexual and lives by that. 

Carmelita Spats: 

•She doesn’t know and genuinely doesn’t care??? She just?? doesn’t really think about it that much. 

•She’s always kinda thought she’s straight.

•••

Adults: 

Bertrand Baudelaire: 

•Bi-Curious 

•Had an unrequited big crush on Dewey as a teen. 

•He later falls for Beatrice I. 

Beatrice I: 

•Bisexual, leans to men. 

•Dated Ramona (Duchess R.) as a young teen, not many people knew since it was a private relationship. They broke up when Beatrice was fifteen and Ramona was seventeen. Beatrice occasionally thought about their relationship and the two still remained very close as friends. 

•Beatrice I later met Lemony, and loved him. The two got engaged but she stood him up at the altar. She thought she was putting him in danger. 

•Later she married Bertrand Baudelaire, and the two loved each other very very much. 

Montgomery Montgomery: 

•Gay 

•Engaged to Gustav Sebald, he loved Gustav dearly. 

Josephine Anwhistle: 

•Heterosexual, supports the community. 

•Misses Ike heavily 

Gustav Sebald: 

•Bisexual, doesn’t lean. 

•He was engaged to Montgomery Montgomery but they weren’t open about it. 

•Dated Jacquelyn Scieszka as a teen. 

Sally Sebald: 

•Lesbian 

•Had a crush on Kit Snicket as a teen

Jacques Snicket: 

•Bisexual, doesn’t lean necessarily 

•He definitely had a crush on both Larry-Your-Waiter and Olivia Caliban 

Kit Snicket: 

•Bisexual Demiromantic 

•Had a small crush on Beatrice I around the age of 12-13

•Dated Olaf from when she was sixteen to when she was twenty-one. Their relationship ended horribly and she wishes she never dated him. 

•Eventually Kit finds Dewey a few months after Olaf and dates. She gets married to him a few years later- then eventually has Bea II. 

Lemony Snicket: 

•Asexual 

•He used to be romantically in love with Beatrice I, but after the events at the altar and her leaving- he eventually didn’t see a point in love.

•He prefers to be alone now. 

Olivia Caliban: 

•Bisexual, leans for men. 

•Had a crush on both Jacquelyn and Jacques.

Jacquelyn Scieszka: 

•Bisexual 

•Had a crush on Olivia and Gustav. 

•Dated Gustav as a teen, even though the two broke up they were best friends. 

Duchess R./Ramona: 

•Lesbian 

•Dated Beatrice I in private as teenagers, they broke up when she was seventeen. She often remembers the relationship fondly. 

Mr. Poe: 

•“I— Huh what?” 

•Heterosexual but respects the LGBTQ+ community

•He’s a bit confused by it 

Eleanora Poe: 

•Heterosexual 

•Respectful of the LGBTQ+ community

Nero: 

•Asexual

•Probably likes his candy and violin music more than humans if I’m being honest 

•Doesn’t really have time for relationships that much. He’s kinda selfish tbh 

Ernest Denouement: 

•Questioning

•He supports the LGBTQ+ community. 

•Doesn’t really focus on his sexuality that much

•Had a really small crush on Esmè as a teen, it faded after about a week or two. He didn’t want to pursue the relationship anyways. 

Frank Denouement: 

•Heterosexual 

•He loves his women and thinks they’re wonderful period. No questions asked. 

Dewey Denouement: 

•Demisexual soft lanky hotel man 

•He loves Kit so much and heavily appreciates her. 

•He (sort of) knew Bertrand had a crush on him, and eventually asked if Bertrand did when they were in their early twenties. Bertrand said yes, but understood that Dewey was seeing Kit and Bertrand was crushing on Beatrice I. 

Larry-Your-Waiter: 

•Gay 

•Crush on Jacques as a teen

Esmè Squalor: 

•Fashion Queen Bisexual™️ 

•She had a crush on Kit as a teenager, but it faded. 

•Dated Georgina for two (2) years, and then they broke up. 

•She fell in love with Jerome but decided to get a divorce because things weren’t working out. 

•She loved Olaf, but by the end of their relationship she realized he wasn’t the best person to be around. 

Georgina Orwell: 

•Chaotic Blonde Bespectacled Bisexual™️ 

•Leans towards women 

•She dated Esmè for two (2) years as mid-teens and then broke up. 

•Dated Olaf about three months after Kit and him broke up, and she regrets it heavily. 

Jerome: 

•Bisexual

•He has both feelings for Charles and Esmè even though they divorced. 

•Dates Charles 

Charles: 

•Gay

•Has a toxic relationship with Sir, the two break up. 

•Finds Jerome and falls in love with him 

Hal: 

•Bisexual, leans towards women. 

•Had a small crush on Babs but it faded. 

Kevin: 

•Heterosexual

•Lowkey had a crush on Colette, but it wasn’t reciprocated. 

Colette: 

•Questioning

•She doesn’t really know what she is 

Hugo: 

•Straight

•Respects LGBTQ+ community 

Sir: 

•Gay 

•He doesn’t really like Charles, so the two break up. 

Count Olaf: 

•Giant Wasted Thespian Bisexual™️ need I say more-

•”What say you,, peasants?” 

•He leans towards women mainly 

•He kinda thinks guys are cute too but doesn’t often say it 

Fernald Widdershins: 

•Your local introverted gay 

•He is supported by his little step-sister/sister Fiona and he’s happy she understands. 

•Had a giant crush on HPOIG, heavily distraught after they were gone. 

•Also had a crush on Count Olaf, faded after TSS. 

Pale Faced Women: 

•They believe they’re straight 

•Still heavily hate Olaf for his actions 

HPOIG/Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender: 

•Non-Binary 

•Had a crush on Fernald, was too scared to tell him. 

Bald Man with Long Nose: 

•Asexual  
•He doesn’t really care for relationships. 

Captain Widdershins:

•Straight  
•Estranged relationship with Miranda Caliban  
•He doesn’t really like same-sex relationships and/or marriage, he thinks it’s a bit odd.

Gregor Anwhistle: 

•Asexual

•He never really liked relationships- as he always felt like in a way he was being tied down and couldn’t let loose or be free. So he usually avoided them

Miranda Caliban:  
•Heterosexual  
•She has an estranged relationship with Captain Widdershins  
•She’s a bit more open to same-sex marriage or same-sex couples. 

Ishmael: 

•Heterosexual 

•Doesn’t care for the LGBTQ+ community because he’s a bigot obviously 

•••


	4. A Toxic Relationship*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A personal headcanon about Kitlaf (Kit x Olaf)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for references of using alcohol, as well as verbal and emotional abuse.

Kit and Olaf dated when Kit was 16 and Olaf was 17. Their relationship at first was really good and Kit thought she could spend the rest of her life with him. She loved him, and he loved her...or so she thought. 

After the incident at the opera when Beatrice I pretty much killed Olaf’s parents, Olaf started using alcohol as a way to cope with the pain. He was extremely emotionally and verbally abusive to Kit, that eventually Kit decided to leave him. After a giant fight in Olaf’s living room, with Olaf passed out on the couch, Kit packed her things and left to go live with her siblings for a few weeks. 

Kit was 21 when the relationship ended with Olaf. Olaf was 22.


	5. Tickle Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy headcanon I thought of!

When Violet and Klaus were a bit younger and if Klaus was upset- Violet would sometimes tickle him. Klaus is extremely embarrassed to even point out the fact he’s extremely ticklish, and it’s mainly on his neck, ribs, and worst spot: sides. They’d still occasionally play around with each other to this day.


	6. Dating in Privacy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of an angst headcanon 
> 
> Implied Duchess R./Beatrice Baudelaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for implied homophobia I’m sorry y’all this one is gonna be a bit angsty

When Beatrice was 14 and Ramona, aka Duchess R. was 15 they dated for a few years. The only problem was that at the time being LGBTQIA+/LGBTQIA+ relationships was considered “improper” and “disgusting”. 

Ramona’s parents (mainly her mom) believed she should be dating one of the men she’s seen at royal balls that are more on the more richer or fancier side of life- than some “common actress girl you met at school” 

Ramona rebelled against them in secret for a few years, and eventually things got worse, so they broke up. Beatrice was 17 and R. was 18. 

Ramona understood the relationship she had with Beatrice was slightly toxic. Around the time of the opera (they were in their possibly early 20s) because Beatrice heavily was supportive L. The two (Lem and Bea) were dating a few weeks after R. broke up with Beatrice. 

Ramona eventually accepted it as it is, and understood that was how things were going to be.


	7. Movie Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another fluffy headcanon I thought of!

The Baudelaires hold movie nights on Fridays and Saturdays, and occasionally whenever it’s October- Violet invites Fiona, Friday, and The Quagmires to come over and watch a horror film with them. 

Klaus will never in a million years watch The Conjuring or original Exorcist. He thinks it’s terrifying.


	8. Sally’s Favorite Film Genre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy yet slightly sad headcanon about Sally’s favorite film genre

Sally Sebald has a bunch of favorite films, but respectively if it’s a film genre then she likes then it is Black/White films. She thinks they’re really interesting and just have this classic vibe to them. It always interested her when she was a young child. In fact, she was even planning on writing a short indie black/white film with Jacquelyn, Gustav, and R. 

Unfortunately the four stopped working on it after a few months after the opera, and the script is locked away in Sally’s desk drawer.


	9. Violet’s Mental Health*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angsty headcanon about Violet’s mental health.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for sibling tensions and mentions of mental health.

After the years of the trauma the Baudelaires had to go through, Violet has clinical depression. It mainly affected her the first few years after the Baudelaires got back to The City, causing a few arguments with Klaus over how to raise Beatrice II. Of course the arguments were resolved, and Violet is trying to get better.


	10. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluffy headcanon about Sunny

Sunny really likes cuddling people- or just being cuddled in general. It makes her feel safe and calmer if she’s ever anxious or upset about something.


	11. Hogwarts House Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanons for all the characters Hogwarts houses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot of you guys are probably either going to agree or disagree with me on this, but please understand these are my opinions. If you disagree then it’s okay, I understand where you’re coming from. Please never bash on someone for their opinion on a fictional character’s Hogwarts House or whatever.

Violet-Slytherin 

Klaus-Ravenclaw 

Sunny-Gryffindor 

Beatrice II-Hufflepuff 

Quigley-Hufflepuff 

Isadora-Ravenclaw 

Duncan-Gryffindor 

Carmelita-Gryffindor 

Fiona-Slytherin

Friday-Hufflepuff 

••• 

Adults: 

Bertrand-Ravenclaw 

Beatrice Baudelaire-Gryffindor

Mrs. Quagmire-Gryffindor 

Mr. Quagmire-Hufflepuff 

Kit-Ravenclaw 

Duchess R.-Ravenclaw 

Jacquelyn-Gryffindor 

Gustav-Ravenclaw 

Larry-Your-Waiter-Hufflepuff

Sally-Hufflepuff 

Jacques-Gryffindor 

Lemony-Ravenclaw 

Olaf-Gryffindor 

Fernald-Slytherin 

HPOIG-Hufflepuff 

White Faced Women-Slytherin 

The Bald Man-Ravenclaw 

Esmè-Slytherin 

Geraldine Julienne-Slytherin 

Georgina-Ravenclaw 

Nero-Slytherin 

(Books) Olivia Caliban-Slytherin 

Dewey-Hufflepuff 

Frank-Ravenclaw 

Ernest-Gryffindor 

Mr. Poe-Hufflepuff 

Eleanora Poe-Ravenclaw 

Captain Widdershins-Gryffindor 

Phil-Hufflepuff

Miranda-Hufflepuff 

Kevin-Gryffindor 

Colette-Ravenclaw 

Hugo-Hufflepuff 

Bruce-Gryffindor

Monty-Hufflepuff

Josephine-Ravenclaw 

Gregor-Gryffindor, he was a bit of a hat stall too

Jerome-Hufflepuff 

Hector-Hufflepuff 

Hal-Ravenclaw

Babs-Ravenclaw 

Justice Strauss-Hufflepuff 

Sir-Slytherin or Gryffindor 

Charles-Hufflepuff 

Man with Beard But No Hair-Ravenclaw

Woman With Hair But No Beard-Slytherin

Ishmael-Slytherin


	12. Dewey’s Favorite Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Dewey’s favorite animal

Since Dewey was a very young child, other than having a giant interest in books he also really liked animals. However, his favorite animal is actually a tie between two animals: koi (type of fish) and frogs. 

He thinks that koi are really really pretty fish, and even had about three in his pond. He loves frogs,, he thinks they’re really cool creatures and he themed his lamps after frogs. The koi were named Autumn (female), Hoshi (male; name means star), and finally Lily (female). 

He actually owned two frogs when he was thirteen or fourteen. He named the first one Gus, and Gus was a White Tree Frog. The second one was named Jasper, and he was a red-eyed tree frog.


	13. Modern AU: Sunny’s Favorite Video Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Headcanon about modern AU Sunny

In a modern AU if Sunny had a favorite video game it would be Pokemon, and if she had to choose a starter for each region here’s who I think she’d choose: 

Kanto: Charmander 

Johto: Totodile 

Hoenn: Torchic 

Sinnoh: Piplup 

Unova: Oshawott 

Kalos: Chespin 

Alola: Popplio 

Galar: Tie between Sobble and Scorbunny


	14. Klaus’s Favorite Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Headcanon on Klaus’ favorite book!

Klaus’s favorite book is “Anna Karenina” by Leo Tolstoy. He often remembers his mother fondly whenever she would read it to him when he was younger, that eventually he’d occasionally read to Beatrice II a chapter or two from the book if she wanted. He thinks is a really good book, yet also extremely tragic.


	15. Telling Beatrice II The Truth*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice II finds out the truth about her Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for mentions of death, as well as grief.

When Beatrice was a toddler, she wondered a lot about her father, Dewey Denoument. Of course, Violet often avoided this question of where he was- and what had happened to him. The Baudelaires were majorly scared that Beatrice II wouldn’t trust them, and she’d think what they did was insane. 

Eventually one Wednesday night, when Beatrice was ten, they sat down and explained everything about Dewey. Beatrice II was slightly confused about why her father had to die like that, amongst other things. Beatrice II would have to process the fact her father had died for a few years. 

Even though she wasn’t necessarily happy about the fact that her father died the way he went out, she still felt unconditional love for The Baudelaires and truly accepted them as her family.


	16. Night At The Opera*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened at the Night of The Opera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of death as well as violence

The Opera Night took place when the Volunteers were around possibly 21-22 years old. There had been numerous rumors going around that two suspicious volunteers were going to defect VFD and possibly join the other side. The people who participated that night suspected that maybe it was The Duo or Olaf’s parents. They suspected it was the Sinister Duo, but the problem was they had already defected in secret. 

The people that mainly were there at the Opera were Jacques, Kit, Lemony, Beatrice I, Bertrand, Georgina, Esmè, Olaf, Monty, Gustav, R., and Josephine. Others had gotten invites, but possibly declined. 

At the opera as everything was according to plan, Beatrice I and Bertrand fired their aim at Olaf’s parents. Everyone was absolutely shocked with Bea and Bert’s actions which led to distrust and multiple other problems. They thought they was going to aim for the Duo, but Beatrice explained that they had clearly already defected- so it had to be Olaf’s parents. 

Many people believed Beatrice I was still a wonderful woman, it was just her and Bert’s actions that made them a bit shady and suspicious.


	17. Which Denouement Survived The Fire?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon on which Denouement survived the Hotel Fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of injuries, slight violence, death, and mental illness.

When the Hotel caught fire, Ernest and Frank were on the third floor. Frank was trapped in between some debris caught on fire from the floor above, and Ernest wasn’t okay with that. Ernest extended his hand for Frank, and Frank reached it. Luckily Ernest was able to get him out, and Frank was injured. His suit was singed and there was a burn on his back. His left ankle was sprained, and because of so Ernest carried him down two flights of stairs. 

Ernest then ran out the hotel luckily before it collapsed, and was able to get Frank in an ambulance. Ernest after getting him in, decided to hop in and take him to Pincus Hospital. 

The nurses were able to help him out a little bit, but eventually after about four days of Frank being there, Frank died due to too much smoke inhalation. This led Ernest to have a mental breakdown, and become severely depressed over the loss of his brothers. 

Ernest then decided to start taking therapy because he wanted to get better, but he was also slightly a bit of a recluse.


	18. Height Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about the characters heights!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to say that I understand that on the actual wikia for each character it may or may not state their actual height within the show/film canon- but personally I wanted to base it off of the books.
> 
> I actually had to do some math for Sunny, Beatrice II, and Friday’s heights respectively. I apologize if the math is slightly wrong. Thank you for your time. :)

Kids: 

Violet Baudelaire-5’6”

Klaus Baudelaire-5’0” (after the end of the series he’s 5’10”) 

Sunny Baudelaire-1’5” (toddler, Vile she’s 2’9” then as an adult she’s 5’9”)

Beatrice II-1’3” (Toddler she’s 3’1”, then as an adult she’s 5’8”) 

Quigley Quagmire-5’7”

Isadora Quagmire-5’5” 

Duncan Quagmire-5’3”

Fiona Widdershins-5’7”

Friday Caliban-3’11” (later on as an adult she’s 5’0”) 

Carmelita-4’7” (adult: 5’1”-2”)

••• 

Adults: 

Beatrice Baudelaire-5’10” 

Bertrand Baudelaire-5’8” 

Quentin Quagmire-5’4”

Katie Quagmire-5’6”

Jacques Snicket-5’10”-11”

Kit Snicket-5’3” 

Lemony Snicket-5’8” 

Gustav Sebald-5’10” 

Sally Sebald-4’11”-5’0” 

Jacquelyn Sciezka-5’9”-10” 

Larry-Your-Waiter-5’8” 

Ramona/Duchess R.-5’9” 

Dewey Denoument-6’0” 

Frank Denouement-5’11” 

Ernest Denoument-6’1” 

Count Olaf-6’1” (adult; as a teen he was 5’10”-‘11) 

Mr. Poe-5’3” 

Eleanora Poe-5’4” 

Uncle Monty-5’7”-8”

Josephine Anwhistle-5’4” 

Ike Anwhistle-5’5”

Charles-5’5” 

Sir-5’9” 

Phil-5’3” 

Vice Principal Nero-5’10” 

Jerome Squalor-5’6” 

Esmè Squalor-5’11” 

Geraldine Julienne-5’10” 

Hector-5’6”-7’ 

Hal-5’8” 

Olivia Caliban-5’5”

Hugo-5’0”-‘1

Colette-5’6” 

Kevin-5’10” 

Bruce-5’9”

Captain Widdershins-5’11”-6’0” 

Gregor Anwhistle-6’3”

Miranda Caliban-5’7”-‘8

Fernald-6’0” 

Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender-5’2”

Bald Man w/ Long Nose-5’10” 

White Faced Woman #1-5’6” 

White Faced Woman #2-5’7” 

Man w/ Beard But No Hair-6’5” 

Woman w/ Hair But No Beard-5’9”

Ishmael-5’1” 

•••


	19. Beatrice II Meets Lemony*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beatrice II meets Lemony and it’s slightly angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for mentions of death, as well as mentions of kidnapping.

When Beatrice II was thirteen, she was kidnapped by VFD. The Baudelaires were distraught heavily over the fact their adopted child (or sibling if you prefer) went missing. They eventually get a letter from Lemony, stating that Beatrice II was okay and Lemony was able to get her out of the tough situation. This only caused The Baudelaires to resent them even more. 

They found out apparently Lemony was Beatrice’s uncle, and that she was going to stay with him for a few months. Apparently Beatrice II was trying to cope with the loss of her parents, and wanted to understand her family a bit more. 

During these three months, she got very close to Lemony and truly appreciated him as her uncle. Lemony was a bit reluctant at first, but eventually came to love his niece. This would lead to Beatrice II wanting to go back to The Baudelaires and Lemony eventually agreed. He believed the Baudelaires would always take great care of her.


	20. Beatrice II and Lemony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few small Beatrice II and Lemony headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These headcanons will take place during the time Beatrice II is with Lemony. I personally believe these would happen.

•••

1\. Beatrice II and Lemony almost every Friday get root-beer floats, and Lemony often tells her a lot of stories about her family, as well as Beatrice and Bertrand occasionally. 

“So what you’re saying is...you knew The Baudelaires mother?!”

“Yes, I did Beatrice. In fact...I was actually engaged to her but due to personal reasons she left me. It was alright though, she met someone a lot better for her.” 

2\. Two weeks after Lemony and Beatrice are living together he gives her Dewey and Kit’s wedding photo, as well as Kit’s silver bobby pins. Beatrice II cherished both of these items respectively, and placed them in her bag to keep them safe. 

3\. Lemony was a bit reluctant to accept the fact that Beatrice II was her niece, because at first he was a bit nervous she’d have some qualities of O. Luckily for him, once he realized she had Kit’s hair and Dewey’s nose he felt inner relief. 

4\. Lemony avoids telling Beatrice II about Olaf at all, because he doesn’t want her knowing how he was an extremely treacherous person. 

5\. Beatrice II got into a lot of music because of Lemony...from The Beatles, to Fleetwood Mac, and even the one and only: Louis Armstrong. She wrote all the songs she loved so much in her notebook. 

6\. Lemony and Beatrice II would also occasionally watch movies too. Beatrice’s favorite movie at the time was To Kill A Mockingbird. 

•••


	21. Beatrice II learns about Ernest*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemony explains to Beatrice II about Ernest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of family tensions, as well as mental illness.

As Beatrice II was trying to figure herself out at Lemony’s, L. decides to tell Beatrice about Ernest, her uncle on her father’s side. 

Beatrice II is extremely eager to meet him, but Lemony explains that he won’t take her to him because he worked as a fire-starter which were considered the “wrong side” and “rebellion” at the time of The Schism. There’s a slight family tension between the two families. 

L. also didn’t trust Ernest in general, scared that he’d possibly hurt her or try to convert her to the fire-starters. In reality, Ernest is tired of being noted as “Evil Twin/Triplet” “E stands for evil which is Ernest” and etc. It always got to him a lot, and since the hotel fire he had become severely depressed. 

Eventually Beatrice II wants to meet him as an adult some day, and she ends up meeting him when she’s twenty-two. She saw him walking down the street, and decided to try and have a conversation with him in the Cafè.


	22. Afternoon Snow-Cones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy headcanon

Jacquelyn, Sally, Jacques, Larry, and Gustav would hang out and get snow cones sometimes on Friday afternoons. Jacquelyn would get cherry, Gustav would get blue raspberry, Jacques and Sally would both get pink lemonade, and Larry would get fruit punch. 

After they’d get snow cones, they would go watch a movie downtown and see whatever was out. They all enjoyed doing that as teens. Now occasionally Jacquelyn and Sally would do it whenever they could.


	23. What’s In The Sugar Bowl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon/opinion on The Sugar Bowl and what’s inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I understand that this is pretty much a theory idea, but this is my personal headcanon on The Sugarbowl.
> 
> Also the names for Esme’s parents are entirely headcanons as well. 
> 
> There’s an ending note too!

I personally believe the theory that there is nothing in the Sugarbowl. Of course, many would probably wonder or question why I believe that- or possibly headcanon it. This is my headcanon:

Esmé’s parents worked for opposing sides of the schism. Esme’s mom, Cosette, worked for the fire-fighters. Esme’s father, Antoine worked for the fire-starters. They met at a ball, and the two instantly clicked after working together. 

Esmè had a close relationship with her parents as a child, but was a bit more flamboyant like her father. It stated in her father’s will that the sugar bowl would pass down to Esmè. 

Antoine died when Esmè was sixteen, and Esmè kept her Sugarbowl safe. A few months before the opera, Esmè made a rumor about the sugar bowl saying something was inside it- but she couldn’t say what it was. People then started arguing over what was inside it- from evidence that proved L. was innocent to tiny microphones. 

This would cause the Schism to go into a deeper battle, and eventually once it ended, two volunteers found what was in the sugar bowl. They had all been fighting over an item..with nothing inside of it.

That’s my personal headcanon/theory. I hope you liked it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all- wow! I just wanted to say three quick things: 
> 
> 1\. Firstly, I respect all headcanons and/or theories on what’s in the sugar bowl. I like the idea on how it’s anonymous and we can believe what’s inside it. I think it’s interesting! It’s okay if you disagree with me too! 
> 
> (Still kinda mad the show revealed it I-) 
> 
> 2\. I just wanted to say thank you all so so much for the kudos and support lately!!! I really appreciate it and you guys are so loved. Thank you again y’all!!! I can’t wait to make more headcanons. 
> 
> 3\. Please don’t be afraid to comment- whether you want to say hello, or express your own thoughts! I promise I won’t bite! :) 
> 
> Sincerely, That_Rainbow_Writer
> 
> P.S: The world is quiet here...


	24. Biting Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short headcanon on Sunny!

Sometimes when Sunny is in the room, and Klaus left a book open because he decided to get a snack, she’d often crawl to the open book and often leave bite marks on it. Klaus used to find this annoying when he was younger, but now he often chuckles and believes it’s highly amusing. 

Sunny would usually bite it because she was hungry or curious to see what a book tasted like.


	25. Wedding Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sentimental and really cute headcanon about Violet’s wedding.

Klaus gave a speech at Violet’s wedding. He couldn’t help but choke up while speaking since his sister was the one that taught him many things, even after the fire. 

She ended up hugging him after the wedding crying and remembering how much they all went though as a whole. That night was when she truly understood unconditional love could be in all forms. Family was one of them. She loved him like a brother, and always will. 

••• 

Bonus headcanon on Violet’s wedding:

Her first dance with Quigley was to “And I Love Her” by The Beatles.


	26. Anxiety Attacks*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A angsty headcanon on Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for mentions of: mental illness.

Klaus after the events of what he had gone through with Count Olaf, he developed Social Anxiety Disorder. Panic attacks would strike him at the worst times possible, and it often bothered him greatly. He was diagnosed by his therapist with it when he decided to go to therapy when he was sixteen. 

As an adult, even though a panic attack would strike him occasionally- he’s trying to get help and at least try to understand how to take control of it.


	27. Fiona and Friday*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Friday and Fiona meet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this headcanon that Friday and Fiona are siblings, based off of the popular theory that Friday is Fiona’s sister. I headcanon that they meet a few months after The End. 
> 
> Trigger warning for mentions of death.

After The Quagmires, Fiona, Fernald, and Hector escaped the Great Unknown...they decided to head back to the city to continue their own lives. One day, Fiona noticed a young girl at the beach who looked a bit like her mother and father. She was slightly confused, and the two started a conversation. 

The younger girl revealed herself to be Friday Caliban, and her mom was Miranda. She expressed how Miranda never told her about her father, but his name was Thursday and supposedly he died in a manatee accident.

Fiona reliazed this is exactly what her father/step-father Widdershins told her. Her mom died in a manatee accident. Fiona then pieced it together, and told Friday that Widdershins was their father and he died in the Great Unknown. 

Friday decided to let out the fact her mom died while on the boat back to The City, tearing up and breaking down in Fiona’s arms. Fiona decided to take Friday in and the two lived together. Fiona was going to help Friday with her education and anything she could- because Friday was her younger sister and Fiona cared about her.


	28. Friday’s Dream Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Friday’s dream job

Ever since Friday met Inky on The Island with The Baudelaires during The End, she’s always wanted to have a job that dealt with animals- or at least adventures possibly. 

She then made up her mind in middle school, and planned to become a zoologist- which was a person who works with animals in the wild and at the zoo as well.


	29. An Unrequited Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Larry-Your-Waiter and Jacques Snicket.

I headcanon that as teenagers, Larry had a giant crush on Jacques. Larry did his best to hide it as much as possible...but he couldn’t help falling for him. There was something about Jacques that made him feel loved, but he didn’t know what it was. 

Jacques however, unfortunately saw Larry more like a brother than a lover. He thought it was cute Larry had a crush on him, but didn’t necessarily like him back like Larry did. 

Eventually when he was nineteen, Larry explained to Jacques that he liked him. Jacques was twenty-one, and unfortunately rejected Larry- but still cared about him and loved him in a platonic form.


	30. The Amusing Anniversary*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really pure headcanon about The Baudelaires, Fiona, and The Quagmires. 
> 
> Trigger warning for mentions of alcohol

I headcanon that when The Baudelaires are of age for drinking alcohol, they usually wouldn’t use it because they know about how bad it is. However, they did it on one occasion and that was the anniversary when The Baudelaires, Quagmires, Fiona, and Friday reunited. 

Hector was babysitting Sunny, Beatrice II, and Friday at The Baudelaires house. 

Basically, when the Quagmire parents found the sapphires- the city wanted to dedicate them with something. So Quinn decided that they would run a bar, and so it became one. 

The anniversary party was extremely fun, unfortunately Duncan and Klaus got drunk and did karaoke to “Somebody’s Watching Me” by Rockwell, alongside “Tongue Tied” by Grouplove. Violet had made sure to film this to send to the friend group just for laughs. 

Violet took Klaus home, and of course Hector understood what was going on. After Violet put Klaus to sleep, she went back downstairs to tell Hector “thank you...” and got ready to sleep. 

...She’d definitely tell Klaus what happened when he woke up.

That was the only time the elder Baudelaires ever drank that much, and they decided they wouldn’t do it again for a long time.


	31. Father’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Beatrice II

One year for Father’s Day, Beatrice II, age 4, had made Klaus a card and small drawing. Klaus was slightly confused, but then she called him “Dada!” 

Klaus emotionally teared up and started crying (tears of joy obviously) and told her “Thank you.”


	32. The Spitting Image*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slight angst headcanon about Violet

Many people believe that Violet looks like the spitting image of her mother, Beatrice. Violet however, as much as she is perfectly okay with these types of compliments...it often makes her insecure and flustered. She often feels like she is supposed to exactly be like her mother- but instead her personality is more like her father, Bertrand.


	33. The Letter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angst headcanon about Jacquelyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of death

Jacquelyn had a letter that Jacques gave to her a few years before he died, and told her to read it after he died. The letter was a positive one- and told her that she was worthy to so many people, and had to keep going. As well as how she was going to be an amazing future Duchess. Jacquelyn sobbed after reading the letter. 


	34. An Allergy*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Beatrice II and Klaus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of allergic reactions

Beatrice II has an allergy to shrimp surprisingly, which was genetically passed down from Kit. Beatrice II never knew she had this allergy until she ate some shrimp for lunch one afternoon when she was at home with Sunny and Klaus. Violet was at work. Beatrice II was six at the time. 

Beatrice’s reaction is mainly that her lips swell up, and that she has a small rash on her arm. When she found this out, she panicked. Klaus was trying to figure out a way to calm her down- so he immediately placed a peppermint in his mouth, causing his tongue to swell up. 

Beatrice was laughing at how his voice sounded, and when Violet came home to notice this about thirty minutes later, she reliazed what he was trying to do. Violet chuckled slightly, and decided to go give Beatrice II a bath and some medicine while Klaus would go and take a shower. 

Beatrice II later learned from Lemony that Kit was allergic to shrimp, and decided to stay away from it as much as possible.


	35. Trouble Sleeping*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst headcanon about Duncan and Isadora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of insomnia

Duncan and Isadora often had trouble sleeping when finally escaping the Great Unknown, and eventually learned that they both genetically inherited insomnia from their grandfather. 

Quigley on the other hand is able to sleep a bit more peacefully, but often occasionally worries about his younger siblings.


	36. A Nervous Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small headcanon about Frank

Whenever Frank’s nervous or just in general possibly aggravated he bites his nails. He hates telling people that, and the only people who know are Ernest, Dewey, Kit, and Bertrand.


	37. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon based off the Netflix show adaptation of “Hostile Hospital”

The Baudelaires would go camping during the warmer months, and do multiple things. One of those things being making s’mores. They usually made them both with regular chocolate and dark chocolate and they both were extremely good.


	38. Catching Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Violet and Beatrice II.

Usually in late July or early August, when Beatrice II was a young toddler, Violet decided that later in the night she would show Beatrice II fireflies and how to catch them. Beatrice II remembers this memory fondly, and Violet loves doing it with Beatrice II. 

Violet originally used to do that with her father a lot, and it was something she loved.


	39. Frank Denoument’s Phobia*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Frank’s fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for mentions of mental illness.

Frank as a young child was diagnosed with OCD. This often caused him to do things repetitively- whether it was arranging chairs around or washing his hands constantly. It affected him a lot in his youth, and it still does as an adult- but he understands it a lot more and is able to manage- even though it affects him. He also has autism, and his main special interest is writing.

His main phobias are mysophobia (germs), trypanophobia (needles), and fire (pyrophobia).


	40. Late Night Drives*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of verbal/emotional abuse, as well as a toxic relationship.

When Kit was in her abusive relationship with Olaf, she’d often leave late at night to go driving around. She was trying to clear her mind of all the disgusting comments he made, that made her feel so small or so pained. 

She stopped driving late at night once she got out of the relationship. She felt free, and happy she could finally try to fix herself again.


	41. Multilingual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a few characters that I personally headcanon would be multilingual! I hope you enjoy!

Violet can speak English, Arabic, Spanish, and knows some French. 

Klaus can speak English, Hebrew, German, and French. 

Dewey knows English, French, a bit of Romanian, and Russian. 

Kit knows English, Hebrew, and bits of French. 

Beatrice I knows English, French, Hebrew, Arabic, and bits of Spanish. 

Count Olaf knows English, Greek, Swedish, and Dutch.

R. knows English, Dutch, French, and Russian.

Jacquelyn knows English, German, Russian, and French.


	42. A Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pure headcanon about Klaus’ birthday

For Klaus’ twenty-seventh birthday, Violet got the family plane tickets to go to Germany for two weeks. Klaus is amazed that he got this opportunity, and hugged his sister crying happily. Violet hugged him softly while slightly laughing. 

I personally also headcanon that a main part of Bertrand’s genealogy is German.


	43. Comfy Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Violet

Violet usually wears comfy clothes around the house rather than dresses. She feels more comfortable in the clothes she wears at home sometimes, but doesn’t mind dresses.


	44. A Sentimental Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Beatrice II featuring Sunny and Klaus

Beatrice II as a small toddler was given a blanket that was knit by Sunny and Beatrice. That gift was a blanket with a bee on it. Beatrice II sleeps with it until she’s eighteen. She then keeps it somewhere safe if she has kids which she’ll give that blanket to them.


	45. Sweet Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Klaus and Bea II

Whenever Klaus takes Beatrice II up there, he usually whispers small sweet things about how great she is- as well as possibly hum a small tune he remembered as a young child. Respectively “Baby Mine” from Disney’s “Dumbo”.


	46. Josephine’s Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon on Josephine Anwhistle

Josephine wrote multiple letters throughout the years. She often wrote to friends and family. She wrote a lot of letters to her sister, Beatrice (I believe they’d be sisters), and Beatrice kept them all in a box. Josephine’s handwriting was beautiful! 

Unfortunately, the letters were burned in the fire...and Beatrice’s responses had disappeared in the ocean.


	47. How Esmè and Georgina Met*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Esmè and Georgina’s romantic relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentions of toxic relationships

After Kit and Olaf had broken up, Olaf later dated Georgina for two to three months. Olaf was more hostile than ever, causing her to leave the relationship.

She then met Esmè at a local building in the Beverage District to talk over a afternoon lunch. Slowly but surely, Esmè fell in love with Georgina and the two dated for two years.


	48. Coming Out*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Fernald and Fiona (feat. Captain Widdershins)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for homophobia

When Fernald was seventeen...he came out to his step-father/father, Widdershins, as gay. Widdershins unfortunately is homophobic, and said he was “disgusting” Fiona overheard this one evening, and yelled at her step-father to “Shut your dang mouth and keep it that way.” 

Fiona supported Fernald through all of it, and eventually he left to go work for Olaf. This hurt Fiona emotionally, but accepted it.


	49. Extrovert, Ambivert, or Introvert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Which characters are introverts, ambiverts, or extroverts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitions for each word in case you don’t know;
> 
> Extrovert-“An outgoing, overtly expressive person.”
> 
> Introvert-“A shy, reticent person.”
> 
> Ambivert-“A person whose personality has a balance of extrovert and introvert features.”

•••

Kids: 

Violet-Ambivert 

Klaus-Introvert 

Sunny-Extrovert 

Beatrice II-Introvert 

Quigley-Ambivert 

Isadora-Introvert 

Duncan-Introvert 

Fiona-Introvert 

Friday-Extrovert 

Carmelita-Extrovert

•••

Adults: 

Bertrand-Introvert 

Beatrice Baudelaire-Extrovert 

Katie Quagmire-Ambivert 

Quinn Quagmire-Introvert 

Kit-Introvert 

Duchess R.-Introvert

Jacquelyn-Ambivert, leans Extrovert 

Gustav-Introvert 

Larry-Your-Waiter-Ambivert 

Sally-Introvert

Jacques-Extrovert

Lemony-Introvert, 100% a recluse 

Olaf-Extrovert

Fernald-Introvert

HPOIG-Introvert 

White Faced Women-Ambivert 

The Bald Man-Introvert 

Esmè-Extrovert 

Georgina-Introvert

Nero-Extrovert 

Sinister Duo-Introvert

(Books) Olivia Caliban-Introvert, doesn’t like people that much 

(Show) Olivia Caliban-Ambivert 

Dewey-Introvert, high-key extremely shy

Frank-Ambivert, is slightly more introverted 

Ernest-Ambivert, is slightly more extroverted

Mr. Poe-Ambivert, awkward at times 

Eleanora Poe-Introvert 

Captain Widdershins-A Raging Extrovert, yelled a lot in his teenage years possibly 

Phil-Optimistic Ambivert 

Miranda-Introvert, doesn’t mind people

Kevin-Introvert

Colette-Introvert

Hugo-Ambivert, enjoys new friends

Monty-Extrovert, extremely giddy- doesn’t mind people 

Josephine-Introvert, used to be extroverted as a child 

Jerome-Introvert 

Hector-Introvert, like Dewey he’s pretty shy 

Hal-Ambivert leans introvert, unfortunately has trust issues after Hostile Hospital 

Babs-Introvert

Justice Strauss-Ambivert, enjoys people 

Sir-Introvert, doesn’t like people at all 

Charles-Introvert, doesn’t mind people

Ishmael-Introvert, probably a recluse after The End 

Man With Beard But No Hair-Introvert 

Woman With Hair But No Beard-Introvert 

•••


	50. The ASOUE Characters Favorite Pokèmon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided that for the 50th Chapter or Headcanon post...I would possibly do a chapter combining Pokémon and A Series Of Unfortunate Events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is each character’s favorite Pokémon in my personal opinion, along with @Weeping_Writer’s too! 
> 
> This is a shared AU between the both of us. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> A second chapter is on the way of what Pokémon starter each character would choose.

•••

Kids: 

Violet-Aggron

Klaus-Abra 

Sunny-Mimikyu 

Beatrice II-Togekiss 

Quigley-Beartic

Isadora-Honchkrow

Duncan-Gogoat

Carmelita-Jigglypuff 

Fiona-Morelull

Friday-Omanyte

••• 

Adults: 

Bertrand Baudelaire-Maganium

Beatrice Baudelaire-Swoobat

Katia Quagmire-Aurorus

Quinn Quagmire-Archeops

Duchess R.-Florges

Jacquelyn-Mienshao

Larry-Your-Waiter-Mr. Mime 

Gustav Sebald-Sandile 

Sally Sebald-Milotic

Jacques Snicket-Stoutland 

Kit Snicket-Alolan Ninetales

Lemony Snicket-Cubone

Count Olaf-Gengar (can mega evolve) 

Fernald-Excadrill

HPOIG/Orlando-Smoochum

White Faced Woman #1-Duoduo (regular)

White Faced Woman #2-Duoduo (shiny) 

The Bald Man-Probopass

Esmè Squalor-Furfrou

Georgina-Hypno

Nero-Kricketune

The Woman (Duo)-Salazzle 

The Man (Duo)-Chandelure

(Books) Olivia Caliban-Medicham 

(Show) Olivia Caliban-Xatu

Dewey-Glaceon

Frank-Umbreon

Ernest-Flareon

Mr. Poe-Spinda 

Eleanora Poe-Delcatty

Captain Widdershins-Wailmer

Phil-Diggersby 

Miranda-Sandygast

Kevin-Machoke

Colette-Medicham 

Hugo-Throh

Monty-Arbok

Josephine-Corsola

Jerome-Braviary 

Hector-Klinklang 

Hal-Noctowl 

Babs-Reuniclus 

Justice Strauss-Espeon

Sir-Koffing 

Charles-Furrett

Ishmael-Slaking 

•••


	51. The Bald Man’s Condition*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Headcanon about the Bald Man with a long nose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for mentions of autoimmune diseases 
> 
> I also headcanon his name to be Andrew, and his friends would often call him Drew or Andy.

When Andrew was seven he found out he had alopecia totalis. It is a autoimmune disease where your hair falls out. Over the years, it caused him to go completely bald...and his hair wouldn’t grow back. He was embarrassed about it a lot in his teenage years, but he eventually accepted it as it is. 

As of now, he’s fine with his hair being gone. Originally when he had his hair it was a dirty blond color.


	52. How Dewey met Kit*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy headcanon on Dewey x Kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning; 
> 
> •Mentions of toxic/abusive relationships

Dewey and Kit mainly met through VFD training, and Dewey really liked her. However...Kit was with Olaf at the time. Things were slowly getting toxic...and Kit wondered how to leave.

Eventually she figured it out at the age of twenty-one, and left. For about six to seven months Kit was really distraught, and trying to figure everything out. 

Dewey decided to invite her to go have tea at her favorite Café and she couldn’t resist the thought of drinking her tea how she liked it: bitter as wormwood, and sharp like a two-edged sword. 

Eventually after a few dates, Kit told Dewey her feelings and Dewey accepted them. Kit felt safer with him than she did with Olaf- and was glad Dewey was there for her.


	53. Beatrice II’s career

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon on Beatrice II as an adult.

I personally think the main job Bea II may have as an adult is private investigation. This is mainly inspired from her uncle, Lemony, and she eventually enters into that forks respectively.


	54. Ernest’s Middle Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A slightly amusing headcanon about Ernest

Ernest doesn’t really like his middle name that much, even though it’s fancy and it suits him. He doesn’t tell anyone it due to embarrassment. The only person he actually told other than his brothers, was his niece, Beatrice II and his best friend E.S. (Esmè Squalor). 

His middle name I headcanon to be is Alexandre.


	55. Musical Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on the characters I think can play musical instruments

Unfortunate Gen who play instruments: Klaus, Fiona, Duncan, and Beatrice II can play musical instruments. 

Sugarbowl Gen who play instruments: Frank, Sally Sebald, and Quinn Quagmire. 

••• 

Klaus can play piano, and used to take lessons before the fire burnt down his house. He heavily playing Clair De Lune by Debussy on piano, as well as other songs. He heavily enjoys very fast paced songs- for example: In The Hall Of The Mountain King by Grieg.

Fiona can play Ukulele, and she taught herself how to play. It makes her extremely happy, and she likes strumming on it when she’s stressed. She mainly plays Taylor Swift or a few instrumentals.

Duncan plays bass, and absolutely loves it. He thinks it’s a really cool instrument, and will continue playing it. 

•••

Frank plays Cello, and is excellent at playing it. He plays it sometimes if there’s ever someone playing piano in the main lobby. 

Quinn Quagmire interestingly enough plays drums! He absolutely loves rhythms and beats...which is why he loves drums so much. He thinks in a way they can somehow tell a story just by how loud or soft someone is playing it. 

Sally plays guitar. Kit, Jacquelyn, or Beatrice I occasionally join her mainly for vocals. The duo work extremely well together, and she loves playing guitar. It did take her a few years to practice. She got the hang of it.


	56. A Few Denoument Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a few Headcanons on The Denouments 
> 
> Trigger Warning: Family tensions, mentions of mental illness (OCD)

Here’s some Denoument Headcanons:

• I headcanon that Frank, Ernest, and Dewey have autism, and Frank also has OCD. They all have very different interests. Dewey’s main special interest is books, but a few others are clocks and frogs.

• Ernest’s special interest is birds as well as aircrafts in general. He thinks they’re really neat and he loves them. 

• Frank’s special interest is surprisingly writing. He does it a lot- mainly for schedules or organization due to his OCD. He also may write down poems he really likes or rhyming words to keep himself from getting stressed. 

••• 

Relationship Headcanons: 

•Ernest and Frank both really enjoyed each other’s company when they were younger, and don’t mind taking all the limelight. They understand Dewey is a bit more introverted than them. Frank however cannot stand the change or fact that Ernest left to the other side of the organization. The two would often have large arguments over it as adults. They would eventually make up over time, and slowly try to fix whatever happened between them.

Ernest and Dewey are a bit more distant with each other, but Ernest always made the promise that whatever happened, he would make sure that they were all safe. Ernest is the oldest, and Dewey always tended to look at him like a inspirational brother. However, the two as adults tried not to talk about their stances on VFD due to the remembrance of how Frank fought with Ernest. Dewey’s death completely destroyed him, alongside Frank.

•Frank appreciates Dewey a lot, and the two would even play card games together! Dewey was an excellent shuffler and Frank always thought it was super neat. Frank afterwards would organize the cards a good six or seven times due to his compulsive behavior. 

•Dewey didn’t mind either of his brothers! He was a bit more closer to Frank, and always loved their company. He thought his family was wonderful, and would never give up on them. He enjoyed being in the shadows more. He could fix the clock and make it look really nice! His brothers always complimented him for it.


	57. Dorky Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small headcanon about Fiona

Fiona hates admitting this to anyone, but she always hated her laugh. She thought it sounded dorky, and tried not to laugh as often as she used to. She’d get embarrassed. Klaus however one night was a bit playful and tickled her neck, causing a few giggles to come out. 

Fiona explained how she hated her laugh, but Klaus felt the opposite way. Sure to the both of them it may have sounded “dorky” but Klaus loved it. He thought it was unique. Fiona got her laugh from her mother.


	58. Quiglet Kids (Post-ASOUE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon for Quiglet and once they start a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This headcanon takes place after the events of ASOUE when the kids are adults.
> 
> Violet is still traumatized by Olaf’s actions towards her, that she even questions getting married still. However, she saw Quigley and once the two started dating she slowly trusted him more and more. 
> 
> The two have a private wedding. 
> 
> There’s some context for the headcanon!

Quigley and Violet end up having two kids. They decided to name the eldest one after family members or close friends that had passed away.

The eldest son is named Quinn Benjamin Quagmire II, after Quigley’s father. He gains an interest in multiple different things, but plans to become an astronomer. He’s a Cancer. He looks more like Violet. 

The youngest is Stella Louise Quagmire. She’s a Scorpio. She loves many different things...but eventually decides that she would become a psychiatrist. She looks more like Quigley.

They’re born three years apart, and they both appreciate their family a lot. They may have some differences, but it doesn’t matter. They still respect and accept each other.


	59. Fatal Fumes*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A angsty headcanon about Georgina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: mentions of smoking

Georgina would often smoke cigarettes in private, or when she was on her day off. She started at the age of seventeen (she got a pack from one of her friends), and temporarily ended around the time Olaf came back during Miserable Mill. 

She mainly smoked due to stress, as well as a way to somewhat rebel against her parents even though she hasn’t seen them in years.


	60. When Do I Think ASOUE Takes Place?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A personal headcanon on when I think the ASOUE series takes place!

I personally believe the series takes place during the mid sixties to early seventies at best. However, I do love the idea that the series is timeless and I kind of like it like that respectively. Those are my personal thoughts on when the series takes place.


	61. Klaus Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some Klaus headcanons!!
> 
> They’re split into different sections :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning/Content Warning:
> 
> •Mentions of trauma on the angst section 
> 
> Please be warned!

** General: **

•Klaus is Bea II’s fatherly figure, and he’s protective of her. (Especially with boys—) 

•Klaus’ favorite colors are cobalt blue, green, black, gray, red, yellow, periwinkle, pale pink, beige, and finally mocha brown. 

•Other than speaking English, Klaus knows French, German, and Arabic. 

•Klaus is respectful of everyone- no matter who they are. 

•Klaus has a few main physical qualities from Beatrice, yet he has his father’s ears and eyes. 

•He has a few personality quirks of Bertrand, which include twiddling his thumbs, or often having a sophisticated gleam in his eye. 

•By the time of “The End” Klaus height is atleast 5’10” and he’s taller than Violet which she’s lowkey annoyed about since she’s 5’4”

•Klaus actually keeps his Commonplace Notebook with him as an adult! Though it’s usually either in his pocket or on his bedside table. 

•Klaus’ favorite book genre is either Poetry, Sci-Fi, or Historical Lit. 

•Klaus really enjoys Coffee and Tea- he can get a caffeine rush though so shhhh.   


**Fluff:**

•Klaus actually has a pretty loud laugh, and it’s actually very cute. 

•Out of all the Baudelaire siblings, Klaus is the most ticklish! He hates admitting that he is- and usually he was tickled a lot as a child mainly by his parents or Violet- and sometimes Violet or Sunny get him from time to time as an adult. 

•Klaus as a child used to give Sunny piggyback rides, and she enjoyed it a lot. 

•Klaus and Sunny knitted a blanket to give to Bea II after a few weeks of having her, and on the blanket there’s a bumble bee on it. Bea II loves it. 

•For Klaus’ 27th birthday, Violet bought him and the rest of the family plane tickets to go to Germany for a few days. Bertrand’s side of the family originated from Germany, and Klaus almost started crying happily and immediately thanked Violet. 

•Klaus actually enjoys hugs,, he’s just awkward to admit that. 

•Klaus loves both cats and dogs, but he’s more of a cat person. 

•Speaking of cats, Klaus as an adult owns a American Shorthair cat named Atticus. 

•Klaus is fascinated by history, but it’s mainly specific areas like Ancient Greece and even Egyptian mythology! He absolutely hated learning about The Great Depression.

•Klaus occasionally gets traumatic memories from the events of everything that happened to him, which this often makes him zone out slightly in a conversation. 

•Klaus around the ages of five to about nine got nightmares during thunderstorms sometimes, and he often ran to Violet first for protection or security. 

•He often bites his nails when he’s extremely anxious or uncomfortable about something. He’s been trying not to continue this habit over the years. 

•Klaus is insecure of his nose. He just,, doesn’t feel comfortable about it. He ends up feeling comfortable about it eventually 

•Klaus and Violet as young kids often took trips to art museums where Klaus sometimes would ramble to Violet about his interests, and she was willing to listen to him because she cared about him.

**Angst:**

•Klaus occasionally gets traumatic memories from the events of everything that happened to him, which this often makes him zone out slightly in a conversation. 

•Klaus around the ages of five to about nine got nightmares during thunderstorms sometimes, and he often ran to Violet first for protection or security. 

•He often bites his nails when he’s extremely anxious or uncomfortable about something. He’s been trying not to continue this habit over the years. 

•Klaus is insecure of his nose. He just,, doesn’t feel comfortable about it. He ends up feeling comfortable about it eventually

**Post-ASOUE:**

•Klaus meets Fiona two or three years after The End, and she finally tells him in person how sorry she is about everything, and Klaus even though he was absolutely hurt...forgives her. He accepted the situation she went through and understood it was a hard time. 

•Klaus returned Fiona’s ring that was her mother’s as a birthday gift that he found while looking around one evening. Fiona almost teared up, completely speechless he even found it. 

•Klaus after a few years of The End, eventually encounters Friday Caliban! Friday immediately hugs him, and he actually feels so happy that’s she is okay. 

•Klaus becomes a book keeper or librarian at a local school in The City, and he quite enjoys his job!

•Klaus gets married to Fiona, and they have two daughters and one son. 

•At Klaus’ wedding, he wears a bow tie that is very similar to his fathers in their parents wedding photo. 

••• 

**Those are all my Klaus headcanons! I hope you enjoy them! :)**


	62. Favorite Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Unfortunate Gen and some of the Sugarbowl Gen’s favorite films.

Unfortunate Gen: 

•The Baudelaires heavily enjoy watching films on Fridays, and usually choose what films to watch on Wednesday. 

•Violet heavily enjoys Sci-Fi films and Dystopian Sci-Fi, and thinks they’re extremely interesting. Her favorite films in particular however are the Star Wars Saga, 2001: A Space Odyssey, Hunger Games Trilogy, James Cameron’s Avatar, Hidden Figures, and possibly Alien (1979). 

•Klaus is into a lot of books majorly, and even though he likes films- he may prefer the book version of a film a bit more. His favorite film is definitely To Kill a Mockingbird, Forrest Gump, The Hobbit, and a bunch of other classics. 

•Sunny mainly watches more TV shows (specifically cooking shows- pretty much anything with Gordon Ramsey.), but if she has any favorite films it’s definitely Ratatouille, Princess and The Frog, and Tangled. 

•Beatrice II loves a bunch of Disney films! Her specific favorites are Frozen, Aristocats, Sleeping Beauty, Monsters Inc. (Pixar), and a bunch of other Disney films!

•Violet’s favorite Disney film is Meet the Robinsons or Aladdin! She also loves   
Wall-E and Wreck-It-Ralph (Pixar). 

•Klaus’ favorite Disney film is Peter Pan or Beauty and the Beast (mainly due to his favorite princess being Belle.) 

•They all love The Incredibles, and believe it’s a genuinely good Duology. 

•The Quagmires, just like Beatrice II, also love Disney! Isadora’s favorite film is Hercules, Quigley’s favorite is Tarzan or Mulan, and finally Duncan’s is Lion King! He also loves Toy Story (even though it’s Pixar.) 

•Fiona’s favorite film is actually The Little Mermaid or Finding Nemo (Pixar)! She likes other movies too, especially a few Rom-Coms, Classics, and horror films here and there. 

•Friday’s favorite film is Lilo and Stitch, and believes that Fiona in a way is the Nani to her Lilo which makes Fiona’s heart hurt instantly. 

••• 

Sugarbowl Gen: 

•Sally Sebald and Gustav Sebald heavily appreciate film at its finest! They were always interested by it since they were kids. 

•Sally’s favorite film genre is mainly Romance, Comedy, and a few other classics! She loves Charlotte’s Web, A Tale of Two Cities, Casablanca, It’s A Wonderful Life, and You Can’t Take It With You. 

•Gustav loves Mystery, Comedy, Noir, Documentaries, and Silent films! A few of his favorites are Arsenic and Old Lace, Murder on the Orient Express, and a few silent films! 

•The Baudelaire parents both heavily appreciate Rom-Coms, and really films of any genre! 

•Beatrice occasionally watches soap operas either to mock them or see why they’re so great. 

•Monty hosts movie marathons with his buddies like Gustav, Josephine, and a few others. They’re usually comedies. 

•The Sugarbowl Gen used to do drive in-theatres during the summer, but once the Schism started it just sort of stopped. 

•Kit preferably enjoys movies from the 50s-60s, and thinks they’re pretty enjoyable 

•Lemony enjoys bittersweet films, and that’s what Beatrice often occasionally liked watching when she was younger.

•Jacques particularly likes action films, western films, or occasional thrillers. He’s not a giant fan on romance or musicals. 

•Olaf heavily loves musicals, and rather prefers theatre than film. He thinks films are interesting though.

•The Sinister Duo enjoy silent films


	63. The Great Unknown Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what I personally believe the Great Unknown is, and if you don’t agree with me that’s perfectly fine. Everyone has their own right to their own opinion.

I’ve personally always thought that the Great Unknown aka Bombinating Beast...was rather a machine created by VFD than an actual monster. However, I believe the thought of it being a creature is pretty interesting too.

I believe VFD owns this machine (the fire-starters and fire-fighters tend to argue over this machine occasionally too) and usually a fire-fighter runs the machine- however when the Schism started the fire-starters lied by claiming the machine was theirs.

The fire-fighters eventually got it back a few years after The End. However, as time went on the machine broke down and wasn’t necessarily used anymore.

Now some pieces of the machine are still in the sea, while others were found and being used for other things.


	64. Stranger Things AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn’t necessarily a headcanon, but I thought about the characters in a Stranger Things AU and I think it’s really neat. I’ll be occasionally posting AUs on here- even though they’re not Headcanons. I hope you enjoy them anyways!

Plot: 

It’s Hawkins, Indiana in 1983. Violet, Klaus, Isadora, and Duncan are playing Dungeons n Dragons in the Quagmire family’s basement. But suddenly when Klaus Baudelaire disappears later that night, strange things start to happen. They don’t know how it all started, but it just gets crazier. 

Characters: 

Klaus Baudelaire: 

Klaus Baudelaire disappears one night into The Upside Down, and somehow survives. He’s able to converse through morse code, and his siblings are his older sister Violet and younger sister Sunny. His best friends are Isadora, Duncan, and possible crush Fiona Widdershins (who he asks out to the Snowball and she actually says yes.) he also really likes DnD, and tries being there for his family yet go on the craziest adventures with his siblings by his side. He also tends to be the most emotional Baudelaire of the family. He loves reading in his free time, and sometimes remembering interesting facts to tell the others. His photographic memory is really important to the whole AU. 

Violet Baudelaire: 

The older sister of Klaus Baudelaire, and is best friends with Duncan, Isadora, Fiona, and has a crush on Duncan’s older brother Quigley. She is extremely determined to find her brother, and is very stubborn during the time of his disappearance. She’s in love with Science, and thinks there’s a scientific reasoning behind the fact her brother is gone. She actually tries contacting him through morse code alongside Sunny one night and thankfully they’re able to reach him. She asks Quigley to the dance, and he says yes. They actually share a kiss during the dance. She actually is in a Science Club at high school. 

Sunny Baudelaire: 

The youngest sibling of The Baudelaire family. She’s a bit confused due to her older brother’s disappearance. But, of course alongside her older sister she helps him look for her despite everything going on. She goes to the snowball alone, but later finds a person (guy or girl you choose) she has a crush on sometime soon after the dance. She tends to be the cook of the family, and is extremely sassy. She’s also Friday’s best friend. She takes Home Ec. 

Duncan and Isadora Quagmire: 

Duncan and Isadora Quagmire are actually triplets, their older brother being Quigley Quagmire. Duncan is the youngest triplet and Isadora is the middle child. Duncan loves Dungeons and Dragons, and Isadora sometimes watches him play or joins him, or just writes poetry. Duncan really loves journalism, and is usually the comedian and snack guy of the party. Duncan tends to be the most emotional Quagmire and Isadora is the shoulder to cry on for the group and usually Isadora or Violet snaps them back to reality. Isadora and Duncan go with their respective dates to The Snowball. Isadora is in an after school writing club, while Duncan is on the announcement crew. 

Quigley Quagmire: 

Quigley is the eldest Quagmire and tends to be an introvert. He usually watches the others play DnD; and sometimes through generosity he actually draws out maps for the game plan sometimes. When Klaus disappeared, he knew Violet was hurt and he decided to get all the gang together to form “The Party” alongside Violet. Violet really appreciates this, and they all go on crazy adventures sometimes. Quigley went with Violet to the Snowball, and was extremely happy he went with her. He’s extremely kind, loyal, and pretty strong. Quigley loves history class, and actually takes an art class to improve his art for drawing certain countries on maps. 

Fiona Widdershins: 

Fiona sooner or later joined the party, and is very good at fighting with a baseball bat. Her wit is on edge, and she tends to help the others of the party as much as possible. Later within the AU, she finally meets her younger sister Friday, and she asks her step-dad if they could possibly adopt her which they do. Fiona has a huge crush on Klaus which Violet and Friday tease her for, and she doesn’t care. Once he returns, Fiona and Klaus have the most emotional reunion of all through just hugging and crying. Fiona ends up going to the dance with Klaus, and they have a great time. She is in a Biology club. 

Friday Caliban-Widdershins: 

She’s the little sister of Fiona, and she has telekinesis. Her telekinesis is EXTREMELY important to the AU because she helps them find Klaus, and once they do she sacrifices her life to the unknown force that caught him. Friday in the AU comes back a year later, and has an extremely emotional reunion with the others. Sunny and Friday are best friends, and they like hanging out and watching the others play a wild game of DnD. When Friday gets adopted by Fiona’s family she really can’t believe it, but is extremely happy that there is other members of her family she never knew about. She helps the party out with their crazy adventures, and sometimes not so crazy moments at home.


	65. Clue AU*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU based off the Clue board game!! 
> 
> TW; mentions of death and murder

•Intro•

Based off the popular classic mystery board game, I give to you the iconic ASOUE x Clue AU. I thought that this AU would be really fun to make, and I slightly changed up a few things to make it more ASOUE themed. I hope you enjoy! 

•••

•Plot•

One night at the Baudelaire Mansion, things went slightly awry...with a mystery surrounding the sudden death of Dewey Denouement. Six characters must figure out clues to who caused this horrific tragedy. 

•••

•Characters•

Mr. Boddy-Dewey Denoument 

Mr. Green-Frank Denouement 

Colonel Mustard-Ernest Denouement 

Professor Plum-Bertrand Baudelaire

Mrs. White-Beatrice Baudelaire 

Miss Scarlett-Georgina Orwell 

Mrs. Peacock-Esmè Squalor


	66. Victorian Era AU*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for mentions of violence and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowie,, uhh this was probably one of the longest AUs I’ve ever created. I created it back in February, and it got a lot of appreciation on the A Series Of Unfortunate Events Amino. I left the Amino, but I saved the AU. I hope you like it!

Table of Contents: 

I. Introduction/Summary Of Plot 

II. Characters 

III. Locations 

IV. Conclusion 

•••

I. Introduction/Summary Of Plot: 

The Baudelaire children are brought up into the society of the early-mid Victorian Era which lasts from 1837-1901 Common Era. The Baudelaires are living a wonderful life in the rich style of life with their parents, but unfortunately their parents died in a fire. A wicked (wasted) thespian named Count Olaf is after them, and The Baudelaires must do whatever it takes to stop him. 

•••

II. Characters:

Violet Baudelaire 

•Eldest of her siblings 

•Loves inventions of any kind 

•Often wore dresses of dark colors like a deep blue or deep purple. 

•Wears the color black from TRR-TAA 

•She’s very motherly and overprotective. She is extremely determined and hardworking. 

•Her dream is to become a Alchemist which she achieves 

•As an adult, she falls in love with Quigley Quagmire.

•✥•

Klaus Baudelaire 

•Middle Child of the family 

•Bibliophile/Book Enthusiast 

•He wears Victorian eyeglasses or spectacles 

•He often wears colors of brown, dark blue, dark gray, or beige. 

•Extremely protective of Beatrice II (specifically with boys) 

•He becomes a Book Keeper as an adult 

•He gets married to Fiona Widdershins as an adult 

•✥•

Sunny Baudelaire 

•She’s a baby at the beginning of their unfortunate trials 

•She remembers everything since the cloudy day on Briny Beach 

•Her memories of her parents are slightly fuzzy but it’s okay 

•Eventually her career path is to become the best proclaimed baker/chef in The City 

•She marries a man/woman (whoever you think works for her) as an adult. 

•✥•

Beatrice II: 

•She is Kit and Dewey’s biological daughter 

•Beatrice II was adopted by The Baudelaires on The Island 

•Beatrice II as a child often showed her interest in art such as drawing, painting, etc. Originally it was a hobby but soon enough became a career in her adult years. 

•Bea II is a bit more of an extrovert when she grows older 

•She often wears light colored dresses 

•✥•

Quigley Quagmire: 

•Eldest of the triplets 

•Quigley as a child always enjoyed making maps and had a very adventurous spirit. 

•The Quagmire Mansion fire haunts him, even as an adult. 

•Quigley on his journey to survive meets Jacques Snicket, an intelligencer and blacksmith. 

•Jacques had helped out Quigley, and Quigley’s adventurous yet distraught spirit helped him get to the Mortmain Mountains.

•He meets Violet during the events of the tenth file and develops a crush on her. He falls in love with her. 

•Quigley often wears suits and extremely warm clothing while on The Mountains so he doesn’t get extremely cold. 

•Quigley as an adult becomes an Adventurer (someone who has an adventurous spirit; mercenary soldier) 

•✥•

Isadora: 

•Born second of the triplets, the only girl in the family. 

•She loves poetry, and wants to become a Bard (poet) when she gets older. 

•She often wears dresses in colors of black, green, or light blue. 

•Her best friend is Klaus Baudelaire 

•She was able to escape the fire with her brother Duncan, but thought her elder brother Quigley had died. 

•She has a notebook filled with lots of poetry and notes from class. Klaus enjoys seeing her poems. 

•✥•

Duncan Quagmire: 

•Youngest of the triplets 

•He’s extremely distraught over Quigley and his ‘death’ because he looked up to his older brother.

•He has a small crush on Violet but eventually it fades after awhile. 

•He often wears black a lot

•Duncan hopes to become a future writer as an adult 

•Duncan finds his love as a late teenager 

•✥•

Carmelita: 

•Student at Prufrock Prep, she’s not really that nice and is extremely rude. 

•The other students are actually afraid of her hurting them. 

•She often wears lots of pink frilly dresses and she wants to become a lot of things when she grows up.

•She is adopted by Esmè and Olaf, and after the events of the series she still stays with Esmè. 

•As an adult she becomes a Tailor 

•✥•

Fiona Widdershins: 

•Younger sister/step-sister of Fernald, and daughter/step-daughter of Captain Widdershins 

•She often helps out a lot on The Queequeg, and often makes sure everything is okay. 

•She’s a bit of a introvert with a dorky smile. 

•She wears dresses that are mainly shades of a bluish-green, and her petticoat is gray or black. 

•Fiona loves science, specifically Mycology, Marine Biology, and just Biology in general. She wants to become a Marine Biologist as an adult. 

•She fell in love with Klaus, but broke his heart due to the situation she had to go through. After all the events, Fiona lives and sees Klaus again. He loves her and accepts her. 

•Fiona as an adult becomes a Marine Biologist. She works with fungi as well! 

•She lives in England, but her family is from Irish descent! 

Friday Caliban: 

•She’s a ambitious and sassy girl who lives on the Island. 

•She doesn’t really like it there much, but accepts the fact it’s where she has to live since she can’t really go anywhere else. 

•Friday LOVES animals! She thinks they’re really really neat and wants to become a Zoologist. 

•The dresses on the Island were mainly a ivory white color with golden-yellow lining. 

•Friday is a very curious learner, and often wants to know more about her Dad. 

•As an adult, Friday meets Fiona and finds out she’s Fiona’s younger sister. 

•Friday survives the boat ride to The City, and she keeps Inky as her pet. 

•✥•

Beatrice I: 

•Beatrice I was formerly a singer at Prufrock Prepatory School that it became her career for a little while until she became a actress for operas at local theaters. 

•Beatrice I’s best friend was Kit Snicket. 

•Her rivalry with Esmè started off as late teenagers. Esmè still believed she stole the sugar bowl. 

•Beatrice loved Lemony, yet after rejecting his hand in marriage loved Bertrand instead. 

•Beatrice I is very proud and loves her children and would do absolutely anything for them. 

•Beatrice often wore dresses that were in dark shades of red, laced with black or gold- as well as a few other lighter colors. 

•Beatrice I at the opera made a shady action she should not have committed. She wore a red shawl, over a deep gray dress made of the finest silk. Her hoop skirt made of crinoline was a medium size. 

•✥•

Bertrand: 

•Husband of Beatrice I 

•His job is an accountant interestingly enough 

•As a teen he had a bit of a crush on his best friend Dewey Denoument but hid it from him completely. 

•Lemony and Bertrand were really good friends as adults, even though Beatrice had rejected Lemony’s hand in marriage. Lemony wasn’t jealous of Betrand, and even thought Bertrand would treat Beatrice better. 

•Bertrand often wore suits, waistcoats, and a monocle. 

•Bertrand enjoyed scientific things as well, and passed on that passion to Violet. 

•Bertrand was an accomplice to Beatrice I at the opera, except no one suspected a thing. 

•✥•

Quagmire Parents:

•Their names were Katie (mom) and Quinn (dad)

•They were technically in the supposed “middle class” of the era, until one day in their career while working in the mines they found the Quagmire Sapphires which not only now made them rich- but it would be their fortune. 

•Katie and Quinn are very proud of their kids, and love them for who they are. 

•Katia and Quincy’s outfits were often in a way colors that matched with each other somehow. 

•Quinn wore flamboyant suits and Katia wore elegant dresses 

•✥•

Mr. Poe: 

•Mr. Poe runs a bank in The City, and is a bank man. 

•He is a bit aloof as a human being, and coughs quite a lot unfortunately as his cough is getting to him immensely. 

•He drives The Baudelaires to wherever their destination must be. However once they leave him around Grim Grotto, he doesn’t really try to drive them around as much. 

•He often wears a black suit, monocle, and large top hat to show his rank in society. 

Count Olaf: 

•Count Olaf often wears very dark clothing, and tattered dull suits and his hygiene isn’t that great. 

•Count Olaf is a thespian, and loves many of the dramatic arts. His favorite play is the tragedy “Macbeth” by William Shakespeare. 

•Count Olaf was slightly more remorseful and nicer as a pre-teen. But in his later teenage years he was more introverted and mainly would rather focus on his work than the attention of a girl. 

•Count Olaf witnessed at the Opera his parents death- which completely destroyed him mentally. He hated Beatrice I after figuring out she and Bertrand did something and wanted revenge. 

•Count Olaf’s disguises are also in the Victorian style as well. 

•Count Olaf dies in The End after a gun shot wound hit him in the stomach. 

•✥•

Fernald Widdershins: 

•Elder step-brother/brother of Fiona Widdershins 

•He’s more distant as of now, and he used to work with his father on the ship. 

•Fernald worked for Olaf, and was willing to be loyal. Eventually around Slippery Slope/The Grim Grotto he felt used and manipulated, then he quietly started to hate the wasted thespian. 

•He got his hook hands from the fire of Gregor’s Aquatics, and he still has memories from it. 

•Towards the end of the AU, Fernald becomes a shop keeper for a Grocery Store and still talks to Fiona and the others whenever he can. 

•He often wears a buttoned undershirt, a beige waistcoat, and a pair of long patterned pants with boots that have buckles. 

•His best friend when he worked with Olaf was the Androgynous Henchmen. 

•✥•

Olaf’s Troupe: 

•During the events of the series, Olaf had acquired a group of supposed actors who were willing to work for them. 

•Fernald joined Olaf as a late teen a little while after the arson of Gregor’s Aquatics. He knew Count Olaf the longest. 

•The Bald Man and HPOIG joined at the same time. Olaf was very excited that these people were willing to help him out. 

•Soon enough The White Faced Woman joined, and Olaf started the supposed acting troupe.

•Over time, Olaf started to lose members whether they left or they had died. He couldn’t care less and stared to fend for himself. 

•✥•

Justice Strauss: 

•Justice Strauss was very concerned for the children, and loved them dearly. 

•Justice Strauss is a Domesman (Judge) 

•Her outfits sometimes had patterns, but her normal judge outfit is plain black and white lining with a powdered wig she often wears. 

•She wishes she could adopt The Baudelaires even though she can’t, and judges the trial in Penultimate Peril. 

•After the Baudelaires head off the roof into the sea, she believes it is a bittersweet goodbye. 

•✥•

Monty: 

•The Baudelaires Uncle 

•Monty was a very giddy and loving person to The Baudelaires. 

•Monty worked as a Chemist with different chemicals and snake venom. He also took care of Snakes and a few other reptiles in the reptile room. 

•Monty often wore regular daily suits that he wanted to wear. He wore thin spectacles as well 

•Monty unfortunately had died because Count Olaf had killed him with a mixture of Cyanide and Mama Du Mal venom. 

•Monty was in a private relationship with Gustav until Gustav died. No one suspected they were together. 

•The Baudelaires had found out about the murder weapon with their intelligence, and immediately left with Mr. Poe to their Aunt Josephine’s. 

•✥•

Gustav Sebald: 

•The previous assistant of Monty. He became a playwright. 

•He made the Sebald Code alongside his sister, Sally, and encoded the code into a few of the films he had made. 

•He was very sympathetic and introverted, and he cared about all of his friends. 

•Monty was his best friend and lover, and Gustav was very appreciative of that. 

•Gustav unfortunately died, because Count Olaf had shot him. 

•✥•

Sally Sebald:

•She was Gustav’s sister, and a fellow playwright 

•She loved theatre, she often helped Gustav with writing a plot for musicals or plays he wanted to write. 

•Sally was more of an introvert, but her best friends were Kit and Jacquelyn. 

•She wore blue and green a lot, and loved occasionally going to parties. 

•Gustav’s death broke her heart figuratively, as that was her brother, and she truly cared about him. 

•✥•

Josephine: 

•Josephine is Beatrice I’s sister, and The Baudelaires aunt. 

•She wears spectacles, a black dress, and a deep blue petticoat. Her hair is kept up in a bun. 

•She used to be an English teacher, which is one of the reasons why she loves grammar so much. 

•Josephine is afraid of realtors and can be very paranoid and overprotective. 

•Josephine often corrects other people because she often remembers her days as a English teacher. 

•Unfortunately, after the Baudelaires save Aunt Josephine...Olaf kills her by pushing her into Lachrymose Lake. 

•✥•

Sir and Charles: 

•Sir and Charles were factory owners for Lucky Smells Lumbermill

•Charles was very kind, and often wore waistcoats to work. 

•Sir was a bit more of a blunt and gruff boss. He didn’t really have much sympathy for other people. 

•Sir wore a casual suit to work, and didn’t care what colors the suit was. 

Phil: 

•Phil used to work at the factory, but after an accident he left the lumbermill he met The Widdershins family and became their cook. 

•He was on the poor side of society, but it never stopped him from being optimistic. 

•Phil often wore slightly tattered patterned clothing and a small hat. When his leg got messed up, he didn’t mind. He wore a prosthetic for it. 

•✥•

Georgina Orwell: 

•Georgina is a supposed doctor in the Finite Forest, and often gives check ups or takes care of their injuries. 

•Georgina’s outfit has this official look to them, and her dress is mainly white, while the petticoat is a deep gray almost black with light green lining. 

•She hypnotizes her victims (one of them being Klaus unfortunately) and Violet thinks she’s crazy. 

•Georgina dies in a very brutal way I would rather not mention here. If you’ve read The Miserable Mill...you know, you know. 

•She dated Olaf, and often regrets it immensely.

•✥•

Nero: 

•Nero often wore a tacky looking frilly shirt, with a red tie and beige waistcoat. His hair was often slightly unkempt, and he was a very vile man. 

•Nero was a Vice Principal at a local preparatory school that Mr. Poe took The Baudelaires to. 

•Nero played Violin an awful lot (literally it was horrible) and he always favored Carmelita over everyone else. 

•He has a slight addiction to candy but it doesn’t matter. 

•After the Quagmires kidnapping, Nero expelled The Baudelaires and then they headed off to their next guardian. 

•Carmelita appreciated him at first, but over time felt extremely weird about him.

•Carmelita ends up living with Esmè. 

•✥•

Esmè Squalor: 

•She is the most important financial advisor, and is extremely good at dressmaking since it’s her career. 

•Her rivalry with Beatrice I started after she claimed that Beatrice stole the Sugar Bowl. 

•Esmè is a very aggressive and very entitled person. 

•She loves Count Olaf until Penultimate Peril where she breaks up with him. She is very angered by this. She becomes more protective of Carmelita. 

•She often wears gray, red, or any color that she thinks fits the mood for her dresses. 

•She officially adopts Carmelita after the events of the series. 

•Her outfits vary from how bizarre they can be, and she was willingly going to betray The Baudelaires. 

•✥•

Jerome: 

•Jerome is Esme’s ex-husband 

•Jerome never really liked arguments that much, and he was very kind to The Baudelaires. 

•Esmè leaves him for Olaf, and Jerome is pretty distraught by this. Eventually he writes a novel on how O, is not that great of a person. 

•Jerome’s outfits are gray with black/white lining and it is often very sharp and nice looking. 

•Jerome is the best aqueous martini maker 

•✥•

Hector: 

•Hector is a bit of a nervous wreck when he figures out he’s going to be the Baudelaires guardian, but it’s okay because he loves and cares about them.

•He hates the VFD Council with a passion, and would be willing to do anything to stop them. 

•His clothing choice is a simple shirt with suspenders, and a waistcoat over that as well as patterned beige pants. 

•Hector’s job is being a handy man, as he often patched up and fixes things he’s willing to fix up. 

•Hector saves The Quagmires on the Hot Air Mobile Home, and they head off into the sky. 

•✥•

Hal: 

•Hal was the Book Binder in the hospital, and often binded books to keep them steady. 

•He wore plain and simple looking suits, and a pair of spectacles. 

•Hal shone a bit of light on The Baudelaires, and after they took his keys he felt very betrayed. 

•After the hospital caught fire, he left the hospital and decided to work somewhere else to continue his book binding career. 

•✥•

Olivia: 

•Olivia at the Caligari Carnival was a occultist and spiritualist. 

•Olivia often told people their visions, and was able to speak to ghosts or other spirits supposedly. 

•Olivia hid newspaper clippings of VFD articles, images, certain headlines, and other different things. 

•Olivia was nice to The Baudelaires, and was willing not to give them away for a little while. Eventually she gave their identity away to Count Olaf, feeling slight but almost no remorse. 

•Her outfit ranged from colors of deep blues and hues of purple...with patterns of stripes and stars and a few other slightly different patterns. 

•She unfortunately died at the end of this AU for reasons I won’t say here because yikes it was also brutal. 

Sinister Duo: 

•This fearsome duo are the Aunt and Uncle of Count Olaf on his father’s side of the family. 

•They worked for VFD (intelligencers aka spies) and trained falcons leading them to become falconers- people who train falcons or hawks. 

•They personally are very blunt and introverted people. 

•They used to live in the VFD HQ before they decided to burn it down. They wear warm clothing very often and the colors show their intensity. 

•✥•

Captain Widdershins: 

•Captain Widdershins is the head of the Queequeg, and has a loud, booming, and gruff voice. 

•His outfit is a deep blue, with aqua lining. He wears tight fit gray pants, and a pair of brown heavyset boots with a monocle. 

•He’s not very fond of Fiona’s idea being a Marine Biologist, and wishes she could become an engineer. Of course he cannot change her mind, so he lets her do what she’d like. 

•He used to often read books and chat with Kit about them while drinking bitter tea. Kit and he both quite enjoyed it. 

•Even though Fernald is distant and Widdershins doesn’t talk to his son/step-son he still cares about him. 

•(Personal Headcanon) Unfortunately after the events of The End, Widdershins dies in the Great Unknown. 

•✥•

Ernest:

•Inn Keeper at the Denoument Inn/Hotel alongside his brother Frank 

•Ernest is the eldest of the triplet brothers. He was born 10 minutes before Frank, and 30 minutes before Dewey. 

•Ernest, Frank, and Dewey all wear similar clothing that it’s hard to tell them apart, but you could easily tell them apart by their mannerisms and facial expressions. 

•Ernest tends to be very stoic, and his speech is blunt and straight to the point. He has a slight weight on certain words if you pay attention hard enough, and he often has his arms crossed. 

•Ernest was always a neutral during any argument, and he doesn’t really want to say much about VFD. 

•Ernest wears a crimson or vermilion colored suit with gold and black outlining just like his siblings. 

•✥•

Frank: 

•Frank is an Inn Keeper alongside Ernest. 

•Frank is the middle child of the triplets. He tends to be a bit more friendlier than Ernest. 

•How you can tell Frank from Ernest or Dewey is that his voice pace is a bit quicker than the other two. He often wants to get whatever he wants to say to be said, and wants to get things done. 

•He also tends to stand very stiff, and if you look at his shoes close enough they’re in a double knot. 

•Frank willingly would rather be in the limelight, than put his other brothers in the limelight instead. 

•Frank’s clothing is the exact same as Ernest’s clothing choice. 

•After Dewey dies, Frank tries to continue working as an Inn Keeper for a few days but his outfit is plain black and white. 

•✥•

Dewey: 

•Dewey is an Inn Keeper, Sub-Sub Librarian, and a part-time Clock Smith. 

•Dewey is the youngest of the triplets 

•A Clock Smith is someone who works on clocks. He loves working on clocks 

•How you can tell Dewey apart from the other two brothers is that he doesn’t really like the limelight. He often smiles a bit more than the other two. He uses his hands to help him talk. 

•His clothing choice is the same as his brothers, yet it’s more Victorian-esque and he wears a black or light brown overcoat over the outfit. 

•Dewey is married to Kit, and loves her unconditionally as well as their future daughter. 

•Dewey unfortunately dies to a gunshot wound with a harpoon, and he doesn’t believe the Baudelaires failed him. ever. 

•✥•

Ishmael: 

•Ishmael was the leader and anchorite of the colony. 

•An anchorite is someone who is a hermit or religious recluse. 

•Ishmael is still very close-minded, and his outfit is a ivory-white colored suit that has golden lining with six buttons. 

•He doesn’t particularly believe in medicine or politics, and is a compulsive liar. 

•He decides all the rules, and eventually he leaves with the other islanders to The City. 

•The Islanders don’t make it except for Ishmael, Friday, and Inky. Ishmael becomes a recluse in the city. 

•✥•

Jacques: 

•Jacques is a blacksmith, and Lemony’s older brother. 

•Jacques tends to wear a tweed jacket in dark gray, as well as slightly patterned pants and work shoes. Under the jacket he wore a button up shirt and a light blue tie. 

•Jacques took Quigley under his wing, and doesn’t regret it one bit. 

•A black smith often made things from nails to horse shoes. Jacques actually enjoyed his job sometimes. 

•Jacques has a very close relationship with his siblings, and writes letters whenever he’s out traveling sometimes. 

•Jacques dies around the time of Vile Village, which makes Lemony and Kit very distraught. 

•✥•

Kit: 

•Kit is the twin brother of Jacques. 

[CI]•Kit often wore dark colors in her clothing, and the clothing consisted of dresses and her hair swept up into a bun with a small gray bonnet hanging over her hair. 

•She used to date Olaf from the ages of eighteen to twenty-one. Unfortunately things went sour for the two, and Kit wishes she never dated him. 

•She met Dewey when she was twenty four, and fell in love with him. Eventually the two got married and she was extremely happy. 

•Kit’s job is a Cab Driver, and while pregnant and distraught she wears black or dark blue fairly often. 

•Towards the end of The End, Kit dies by the poison of Medusoid Mycelium and gives her baby to The Baudelaires who she entrusts dearly. 

•✥•

Lemony: 

•Lemony is the youngest of his siblings, and loves them very much. 

•As an adult he tends to be very recluse and introverted. He faked his death so the public wouldn’t speculate where he was. 

•Lemony tends to wear dark gray or black clothing. He wears a gray tweed cap, a gray or white undershirt with a dark brown waist coat, and finally black pants with polished brown shoes. 

•Lemony bought himself an apartment and has a pile of books in one corner, his type-writer on a desk; and newspaper clippings all over the floor. 

•Lemony loved Beatrice I, and was happy for Bertrand even though Beatrice I had rejected him. 

•On a shelf above his desk, are all the Unfortunate files of The Baudelaires binded up in different colored silk ribbons. 

•✥•  
Duchess R: 

•R’s real name is Ramona, and she’s a lovely woman.

•She was on the richer side of Victorian Society, in fact, she was a Duchess where she lived.

•She often held multiple parties and wore extremely beautiful dresses. She was quite a mysterious woman.

•R. was a lesbian, and never admitted it to the public. If she did, she could’ve been shamed by her whole family.

•R. dated Beatrice I as teenagers, and then eventually the two broke up once Beatrice I met Lemony.

•R. became extremely close to Jacquelyn, and Jacquelyn heavily appreciated R. 

•✥•

Jacquelyn Scieska: 

•A fellow intelligencer in VFD, she often was extremely good at coding and loved it dearly. 

•Her best friends were Jacques, Gustav, Sally, Kit, Olivia, and a few other people. 

•Other than being an intelligencer, she usually helped Mr. Poe at the bank- which often bored her. However, she still got paid and didn’t mind that either.

•She often dressed in deep purples, grays, and light blues. She only wore red on party nights. 

•✥•

[BC]III. Locations: 

The City-One of the main locations throughout the series. It has a series of tunnels connecting all throughout the city, and many places are located here from a pretty calm library to a slightly chaotic restaurant 

The Baudelaire Mansion-The original home of The Baudelaire family before it was burned down in a house fire. 

Briny Beach-The local beach near the Baudelaire mansion. The Baudelaires loved going there on cloudy days whenever they could. 

The Poes’ House-The Baudelaires lived with Mr. Poe for a little while until they lived with Count Olaf. They thought their stay there was okay. 

Justice Strauss’ House-The house of Justice Strauss. The Baudelaires went there when they needed help with Olaf’s awful antics. 

Olaf’s House-A dark and gloomy looking house. This was where the Baudelaires stayed during the first file of their unfortunate experience: “The Bad Beginning” 

Monty’s House-This was the home of their Uncle, Montgomery Montgomery. Monty often worked with snakes and chemistry in his house. 

Monty’s Hedge Maze-Monty had created a hedge maze near his home, which is very astonishing. 

The Theatre-The Baudelaires went here with Monty to go catch a flick that Gustav created! Gustav worked on his script a lot in the theatre alongside his sister Sally. 

Aunt Josephine’s House-A dilapidated building built on the side of a cliff that had a wonderful view of the lake down below! Unfortunately a hurricane damaged the house, and it is now gone. 

Lachrymose Lake-A lake nearby Aunt Josephine’s house. Ike and Josephine often used to eat there a lot. Please, watch out! There are leeches in the lake! 

Anxious Clown-A local restaurant on the coast of Lake Lachrymose. They have an array from Cheer-Up Cheeseburgers to The Extra Fun Fried Appetizer! 

Finite Forest-This forest looks a bit suspicious, but it was the home to the Lucky Smells Lumber-mill and Georgina’s old doctors office. 

Prufrock Preparatory School-A school that had used to run, but is now austere. Nero had worked here, and this is where The Baudelaires meet The Quagmires! 

667 Dark Avenue-This is an apartment building where the Squalor’s Penthouse is located! Make sure to know what’s in on the streets of this era and what’s out! 

Café Salmonella-A restaurant dedicated to the fish, Salmon, that the Baudelaires eat at during their sixth file “The Ersatz Elevator” 

Squalor’s Penthouse-This penthouse decorated in gold, white, black, and gray is absolutely stunning! It has multiple bedrooms and living rooms galore! 

The Village Of Fowl Devotees-This place consisted of elders who wanted kids to do their chores! Hector took care of The Baudelaires when they were with the Devotees, and not only was it Klaus’ thirteenth birthday...but Sunny learned to walk! 

Heimlich Hospital-An old hospital that many patients went to when they weren’t doing too good. Unfortunately, the hospital burned down. 

Caligari Carnival-The carnival was in town for awhile! Many people could have fun here and eat food, ride any rides, and have a genuinely good time. Unfortunately it is now burnt down. 

Mortmain Mountains-This was a luxurious mountain range with the most beautiful sunsets! Many intelligencers had a Headquarters here, but it was burnt down by the Sinister Duo. Violet met Quigley, and the two fell in love. 

The Queequeg-It was the submarine (or ship) built by Captain Widdershins! Fiona and Fernald lived in this place until it was severely damaged. 

The Opera House-The place where Olaf’s parents were killed mysteriously by poison darts. Olaf often enjoyed coming here as a teenager to watch Macbeth or other interesting plays. 

Hotel Denoument-An old inn where there was food, service, entertainment, and laughter everywhere! It was run by the Denoument Brothers until it unfortunately burned down. Many VFD members dubbed it was the “Last Safe Place” 

The Island-A colony of Islanders used to live here, and so did the Baudelaires while taking care of Beatrice II. Eventually they all left, and now it’s just abandoned. 

The Arboretum-The Baudelaire parents created cross-bred apples here in case anyone got poisoned and needed a antidote. The Baudelaires stayed here with Beatrice II for a year until they decided it was time to go home. 

•✥•

IV. Conclusion: 

Thank you all so much for reading this AU! I simply appreciate it!


	67. Widdershins Genealogy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Headcanon on the Widdershins bloodline!

I headcanon that Widdershins had a whole family tree mapped out with the family’s genealogy. They’re primarily Scottish, but there was also a mix of Irish, British, and French as well.


	68. Widdershins Condition*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An angst headcanon on Widdershins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for mentions of mental illnesses

Widdershins suffers from NPD, also known as Narcissistic Personality Disorder. It affected him since he was a early adult, and he tries his best to cope with it...except it’s really not the best to deal with. However, his NPD did not affect Fernald, Fiona, or Friday at all.


	69. Who Survived the Great Unknown?*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A personal headcanon on who survived the Great Unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings for mentions of death

So...as I’ve stated in previous headcanons in this book, or even the one-shot I wrote a few months ago- I explained what I believe The Baudelaires, Ishmael and The Islanders, and a few others outcomes were.

However, for today’s headcanon I wanted to talk about who I believed survived and didn’t survive the Great Unknown. As stated in a previous headcanon, I believe it’s a machine that was commonly used by VFD possibly to patrol the seas or maybe other suspicious reasons. 

Obviously in canon The Quagmires, Fernald, Fiona, Widdershins, Hector, and Phil were caught. 

I headcanon that The Quagmires, Fernald, Fiona, and Hector were able to escape. However for Phil and Widdershins...they decided to risk their lives to save the others and ended up dying. 

Fiona respected their noble sacrifice, and would never forget them for the rest of her life.


	70. Kliona Kids (Post-ASOUE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Post-ASOUE headcanon on Klaus x Fiona

So I personally ship Kliona (Klaus x Fiona) and here’s a small post-ASOUE headcanon on that. 

I headcanon that Klaus and Fiona get married when Fiona is 27 and Klaus is 25. They’re two years apart, and love each other very much. 

They end up having a son, and two daughters. 

The eldest is their son. His name is Jacques M. Baudelaire II after Jacques Snicket. He is heavily into biology, and as an adult decides to go in the science field. He becomes a marine biologist, and his zodiac sign is Libra. 

The middle child is their first daughter, she was born two years after Jacques II. Her name is Eleanor Josephine Baudelaire, and she becomes heavily infatuated with reading. She decides to become a English teacher for middle schoolers, and is a Virgo. 

The final child was born a year after Eleanor. Her name is Lily Katherine Baudelaire, and she’s interested in a lot of of different things. Eventually she becomes heavily interested in law, then becomes a lawyer. She is a Aries.


	71. Detective Pikachu AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another AU chapter! This time it’s Detective Pikachu

Plot: 

Detective Klaus Baudelaire the adoptive father of Bea II suddenly goes missing, leading 16-year-old Bea II wanting to find him. Later, she encounters his Pokémon partner: A talking Pikachu wearing very familiar glasses and a dark red bowtie. Together, they join forces to truly unravel the truth of this tangled and confusing mystery.

•••

Characters: 

Beatrice II: 

•Adoptive daughter of Klaus Baudelaire 

•After Klaus goes missing, she wants to go look for him. 

•When she meets his Pokémon partner which is a talking Linoone with glasses and a bowtie, she’s extremely surprised. 

•”No this can’t be happening..a talking Linoone?!”

•She’s a bit stubborn at first, though because she’s still upset Klaus is gone. She’s hesitant about trying to go and look for him. 

•She finally agrees, and goes on with this talking Linoone to solve the mystery. 

•Crush on an original character for this AU only: Asher Fowle 

•She was upset about the fact she never gave her Dad a chance for her to work with him, because she always thought he cared about his work more than her. That was a lie because he loved her so so much and was always willing to be there for her. 

•Eventually ends up with Asher in the AU 

•••

Violet Baudelaire: 

•Adoptive mother of Bea II

•Member of the Elite 4 for Johto 

•She also works on the side as a Mechanic 

•Won the Johto League at age 12 

•Her Pokémon Partner is a Blastoise, and she loves him alot. She was extremely happy she chose him (when he was a Squirtle) too. 

•Once she learns Klaus went missing, Violet was extremely distraught for awhile. Bea II explained that she felt like he was still out there somewhere. Violet disagreed. 

•When Klaus came back, Violet was shocked out of her mind and couldn’t believe Bea II actually found him. 

•••

Sunny Baudelaire: 

•Older adoptive sister of Bea II 

•Won the Hoenn League at age 13 or 14 

•Head Chef/Manager at her own restaurant: “The Sunshine Bistro” 

•It’s one of the top five (5) best restaurants in Ryme City apparently, and she’s extremely proud of that. 

•Her Pokémon Partner is a Charizard, who is slightly mischievous. Charizard helps her cook sometimes. 

•She’s extremely hurt when she finds out Klaus goes missing. But when Bea II explains about how she wants to go and find him, Sunny wishes her the best of luck and even cooks her food on the house.

•••

Asher Fowle: 

•Reporter for the GNN in Ryme City

•He was originally going to sign up for the Daily Punctilio, but once noticing all their crazy head titles and grammatical errors..ugh he just felt completely disgusted. 

•He’s extremely loyal to a fault, and will do anything for his friends or family. 

•He’s the son of a Flying Type Gym Leader: Colin Fowle. 

•He catches feels for Bea II later within the AU 

•They met at her Dad’s apartment where she was originally going to stay, but never gave him a chance. 

•”Hello, I’m Asher Fowle..a reporter for GNN. Do you have any information on the case of Klaus Baudelaire?” 

•Bea II: *lies* ”I never heard that name.”

•His Pokémon Partner is a Farfetch’d, and is often seen on his shoulder, in his arms, or snuggled up in a Pokémon Carrier. 

•••

Fernald Widdershins: 

•An old rival of Klaus Baudelaire

•His Pokémon Partner is a very ferocious looking Gyrados that’s possibly dangerous. 

•Pokémon Battles are actually illegal in Ryme City, but he participates in them anyways. He actually asks Bea II for a rematch because he lost against Klaus so many years ago. 

•Bea II hesitantly agreed, only if he’d give out any information that could help them find her adoptive father. Fernald agreed to this. 

•The Pokémon Battle disrupted into complete chaos due to a sudden chemical from a glass vile that made Pokémon go berserk. 

•Fernald gave her information, because he tried to escape without her telling him anything. She threatened him, saying if he didn’t tell her she’d call the cops and report about his crimes with Pokémon Battles. He then told her a few things he remembered about her adoptive Dad.

•••

The Sinister Duo: 

•Our main antagonists of this AU 

•The Man’s partner is a Arcanine 

•The Woman’s partner is a Mr. Mime 

•They have a plan, and it is to fuse any noble member of VFD or anyone that opposes them with their Pokémon. That is why these people strike fear into every single citizen in Ryme City. 

•They will do this plan, because they believe Pokémon should be with their trainer as one. It’s a horrible thing to do- fuse Pokémon and their trainers. 

•Once Bea II figures out everything, she decides to try and stop the Duo once and for all. 

•The Sinister Duo actually had a side plot, and it was to capture, study about, and experiment Mewtwo. Mewtwo due to this, broke the whole laboratory and escaped. Mewtwo wanted revenge on them. 

•The Duo gets arrested at the end of the AU. 

••• 

Duncan Quagmire: 

•Journalist for GNN 

•Often writes news articles, alongside Asher Fowle and helps him out whenever he needs it. 

•He likes to interview people, and try to get actual facts instead of fiction for his work. 

•His sister Isadora also works for GNN and he’s happy she’s there. They help each other out occasionally. 

•His Pokémon Partner is a Pancham. 

•••

Isadora Quagmire: 

•Poet, and Article Writer for GNN

•She cares alot about her family, and would do literally anything for them if she has to. 

•Her best friend is actually Klaus Baudelaire, and she’s extremely hurt when the news was saying he went missing. She wishes he wasn’t gone. 

•She goes looking for clues in stories and articles alongside Duncan to see if there’s anything that could help out Bea II, Asher, and their Pokémon partners. 

•She’s actually pleasantly surprised to see Bea II actually has a Pokémon partner with her :,) 

•Her Pokémon Partner is Audino 

•••

Quigley Quagmire: 

•Elite 4 Member alongside Violet Baudelaire 

•He’s the Ice Type Elite 4 Member, while Violet is steel. 

•On the side, he owns a cartography shop where he helps his customers with maps, and all sorts of other things from geography, to even maps on Pokémon anatomy. His building is across from Violets. 

•Quigley hears about Klaus’ disappearance, and is upset and worried. He starts to try and make maps to see where he could’ve possibly gone to. 

•Quigley and Violet get together at the end of the AU. 

•Quigley’s Pokémon partner is a Cubchoo. 

•••

Fiona Widdershins: 

•Pokémon Mycologist 

•Her Pokémon Partner is Wynaut 

•She is Klaus’ girlfriend, and once she hears about him going missing, she becomes EXTREMELY distraught and starts thinking about the worst thing possible. Bea II comforts her, and tries helping her out. 

•She’s a part time Barista, and works at Sawsbucks, the Pokémon version of Starbucks.

•Fiona is extremely kind to Bea II, and tries helping her out with any hints or important key points to this sudden tangled mystery. 

•Fiona and Klaus reunite at the end of the AU, and just stand there for a long time hugging each other smiling while crying. 

•••

Thank you for reading this AU!! It means alot to me! :))


	72. Wonderland AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU based off Alice in Wonderland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the AU!!

“If I had a world of my own...everything would be nonsense.”-Alice Kingsley, Alice In Wonderland 

_______

Characters: 

Violet Baudelaire-Alice Kingsley 

Klaus Baudelaire-Cheshire Cat 

Jerome-The Dormouse

The White Rabbit-Mr. Poe

Quigley Quagmire-Mad Hatter

Charles-March Hare 

Sunny-The Flowers

Isadora-Tweedle Dee

Duncan-Tweedle Dum 

Knave Of Hearts-Count Olaf 

The Man With No Hair-Time

Queen Of Hearts-Esmè Squalor

The White Queen-Beatrice I

The White King-Bertrand

Bombinating Beast-Jabberwock 

Fiona-Club Playing Card (formerly; eventually joins The Baudelaires side)

Friday-Assistant to the White Queen

Sir-The Caterpillar 

____

Plot: 

After Violet goes chasing after a white rabbit, she mysteriously falls down a rabbit hole into a fantastical world called “Wonderland”. She learns it has been taken under control by a evil queen, and decides to stop her once and for all and bring peace to Wonderland.


	73. Cheering up Gustav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small headcanon on Gustav

Whenever Gustav is sad, Jacquelyn or Larry usually comfort him and they watch movies together. Gustav appreciates the company, and heavily appreciates them so much.


	74. Jacquelyn’s Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon on Jacquelyn

Jacquelyn got a motorcycle when she was seventeen. The motorcycle was a sleek black one, and she eventually decided to repaint it a light bluish-turquoise two years later. She’s very proud of it.


	75. Estranged Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon on Beatrice I and Olaf

Olaf and Beatrice I in their youth were pretty good friends, necessarily the two got along quite well- mainly bonding over theatre and a teacher they weren’t necessarily fond of. However, on the night of the opera things changed and Olaf’s friendship with Beatrice was like a sickly sour taste in his mouth. 

He slowly became aggressive, reckless, dastardly, and cold hearted. These emotions would later lead to Kit and Olaf breaking up.


	76. An Unexpected Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon about Esmè

Esmè became best friends with someone she never really expected, and surprisingly it was Ernest. They became best friends as mid-teenagers, and occasionally she’d ramble about the adventures and dates she’s had with Georgina- but not too explicitly. 

Ernest is actually fine with her rambling, as he thinks she almost always has interesting stories to tell- even if it may be something he’s not necessarily into like fashion or a specific beverage he’s not into. 

Esmè thinks that even though he’s extremely stoic, she’s extremely glad he’s always listening to her and may occasionally give her advice if needed. He’s a great friend and the two are an interesting but unlikely duo. 

They met either at a bar downtown in the beverage district, or possibly at Hotel Denouement.


	77. Dominant Hand Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon on the characters dominant hands!

Kids:

Violet Baudelaire-Right handed 

Klaus Baudelaire-Right handed

Sunny Baudelaire-Left handed 

Beatrice II-Ambidextrous 

Quigley Quagmire-Right handed 

Isadora Quagmire-Left handed

Duncan Quagmire-Ambidextrous, usually tries to use right hand more 

Fiona Widdershins-Left handed 

Friday Caliban-Right handed 

Carmelita-Left handed

•••

Adults:

Beatrice Baudelaire-Right handed

Bertrand Baudelaire-Right handed

Quinn Quagmire-Ambidextrous 

Katie Quagmire-Left handed

Jacques Snicket-Right handed 

Kit Snicket-Right handed 

Lemony Snicket-Right handed 

Gustav Sebald-Left handed 

Sally Sebald-Right handed 

Jacquelyn Sciezka-Right handed 

Larry-Your-Waiter-Left hand, slightly Ambidextrous 

Ramona/Duchess R.-Right handed

Dewey Denoument-Ambidextrous 

Frank Denouement-Left handed

Ernest Denoument-Right handed

Mr. Poe-Left handed 

Eleanora Poe-Right handed

Count Olaf-Left handed 

Fernald-Right handed (even though he has hooks for hands) 

Bald Man w/ Long Nose-right handed 

White Faced Women-They’re both dominate in opposing hands (one is dominant in the right, the other is dominant in the left) 

Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender-Doesn’t really care, mainly uses left hand 

Uncle Monty-Right handed 

Josephine Anwhistle-Right handed

Charles-Right handed 

Sir-Left handed 

Phil-Right handed 

Vice Principal Nero-Left handed 

Jerome Squalor-Right handed 

Esmè Squalor-Left handed 

Geraldine Julienne-Left handed 

Hector-Right handed

Hal-Doesn’t really care, assumes right hand 

(Books) Olivia Caliban-Ambidextrous 

Hugo-Right handed 

Colette-Left handed

Kevin-Ambidextrous 

Bruce-Doesn’t really care, assumes his dominant is his right hand 

Captain Widdershins-Left handed

Gregor Anwhistle-Left handed

Miranda Caliban-Right handed 

Man w/ Beard (Duo)-Left Handed 

Woman w/ Hair (Duo)-Left handed, can work with her right as well

Ishmael-Left handed


	78. Favorite Music Genre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ASOUE characters favorite music genres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a few of these are repetitive and I apologize.

Kids:

Violet Baudelaire-She’s into all types of music really, and she thinks all genres are neat! However she was never the fondest of heavy metal 

Klaus Baudelaire-He’s into lots of classical music and occasional folk music! He doesn’t mind other genres 

Sunny Baudelaire-She’s heavily into rock music! 

Beatrice II-Like Violet, she likes all genres of music! However she’s heavily appreciative of 60s/70s music! She loves it 

Quigley Quagmire-He loves a lot of music! Respectively he loves R&B, as well as jazz! He thinks music is neat and occasionally dances with Violet to jazz whenever he gets the chance. 

Isadora Quagmire-Like Quigley, she’s mainly heavily appreciative of jazz! She also loves instrumentals, and pop rock music! 

Duncan Quagmire-Duncan enjoys acoustic versions of songs, as well as occasional jazz or R&B! He thinks it’s neat 

Fiona Widdershins-She’s heavily into Folk Music, Rock, and Indie! She got into it through Fernald’s taste in music 

Friday Caliban-She loves all genres of music, but she’s heavily appreciative of rock! Her favorite band for awhile once she got to The City was The Beatles. 

Carmelita-This may sound odd- but she’s heavily influenced by Punk Rock, Musical Theatre, and Indie music! 

•••

Adults:

Beatrice Baudelaire-She’s into a lot of love songs, jazz, opera, and some soundtracks to films. 

Bertrand Baudelaire-He oddly enough enjoys ambient noise, and like Beatrice he also loves Jazz. He also tends to enjoy a lot of classic rock 

Quinn Quagmire-Progressive Rock and R&B are his favorite genres! However like Katie he’s also experimental about different genres 

Katie Quagmire-She loves country, R&B, Progressive Rock, and pop music! She’s also heavily experimental with different music genres 

Jacques Snicket-He tends to like a lot of R&B, Classic Rock, and even though it’s a guilty pleasure- country music- specifically Johnny Cash. 

Kit Snicket-She often enjoys jazz, swing, and classical music! Her favorite instrument is piano! 

Lemony Snicket-He loves instrumentals, accordion, and a lot of classical music! 

Gustav Sebald-He likes a lot of film soundtracks like Sally, as well as rock n roll and occasionally indie music! 

Sally Sebald-Film soundtracks, orchestra, and classical music make her happy!

Jacquelyn Sciezka-She’s into any different genre really, she doesn’t mind it at all! If she chose a favorite genre it would be rock n roll. 

Larry-Your-Waiter-He’s into swing, R&B, and occasionally folk music. 

Ramona/Duchess R.-She’s into a lot of classical music, jazz, and dance music! 

Dewey Denoument-Dewey loves jazz! He’s not exactly too sure why he loves it so much but he’s heavily appreciative of it! 

Frank Denouement-He loves folk rock and classical music! 

Ernest Denoument-He’s into Country, Folk, Classical, and Grunge! He was heavily into it as a child 

Mr. Poe-Classical Music

Eleanora Poe-Classical Music

Count Olaf-Musicals, Rock, Heavy Metal, and occasionally Blues are his favorite genres!

Fernald-Rock n Roll, Blues, Folk, and Grunge are his favorite genres!

Bald Man w/ Long Nose-Blues and Country 

White Faced Women-They like a lot of classical music and orchestra 

Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender-They’re extremely experimental with their music! They can’t really explain what genre they like that much 

Uncle Monty-He likes a lot of music, so he can’t necessarily say his favorite genre- though if he had to choose- possibly jazz music. 

Josephine Anwhistle-Classical Music! 

Charles-He listens to a lot of soft pop music!! He also enjoys classic rock 

Sir-He doesn’t listen to music that often, however he used to listen to a lot of country and possibly classical. 

Phil-He likes Pop, R&B, and Progressive Rock! 

Vice Principal Nero-He loves orchestra music, respectively violin. It’s why he started playing it! 

Jerome Squalor-He loves jazz and blues! He thinks they’re nice! 

Esmè Squalor-She loves whatever music is in and hates what music is out- however she loves a lot of dance music and jazz 

Geraldine Julienne-She loves pop music! 

Hector-He likes country, Latin music, and really any genre. However he cannot stand heavy metal. 

Hal-He loves piano, R&B, and occasional hip-hop. 

(Books) Olivia Caliban-She listens to a lot of progressive rock and ambient music! 

Hugo-He likes a lot of classical music! 

Colette-Progressive Rock, Pop, Punk, R&B, and Grunge are her favorite genres! She’s heavily influenced by them 

Kevin-He likes all genres except heavy metal or emo. 

Bruce-He heavily enjoys drums, R&B, and Disco! 

Captain Widdershins-He loves a lot of alternative rock, folk music, and good ol’ sea shanty’s! They make him happy 

Gregor Anwhistle-Oddly enough he likes funk, new wave, and ragtime! 

Miranda Caliban-She likes a lot of classical music, reggae, and progressive rock! However she can’t listen to music because it’s banned on the island. 

Man With Beard But No Hair-He likes jazz! He thinks it’s a good genre 

Woman With Hair But No Beard-She likes classical! It’s a beautiful genre and helps her think.

Ishmael-He banned music on the island as he thinks it’s heavily obnoxious and can distract people from their thoughts. However, if he really chose or had a favorite genre it would be orchestra.


	79. Anxious Clown Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Headcanon about the Anxious Clown

I headcanon that the Anxious Clown was originally ran by Larry-Your-Waiter’s parents, and then they left- giving the job to Larry. Larry decided he would take the offer, and become a waiter after revamping the restaurant a bit to make it seem more nice looking.


	80. Sophisticated Success

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon on Post!ASOUE Violet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the end notes!! :))

Violet as an adult goes into the science and engineering field, and gained a lot of success in her career. She even wrote a book on one of the inventions she created, and her thoughts on the experience creating this invention, as well as the experiment data was recorded on three or four of the pages of the book. 

This would eventually lead to her gaining the Nobel Prize one year, causing her to go into slight shock as she didn’t know she was even helping so many people. She ended up crying after getting it, and didn’t believe she deserved it- but in the end knew all that hard work would pay off. 

Many young girls even looked up to her, which she tears up thinking about sometimes because she doesn’t know how they could be inspired by her after all she went through- but then she realized they were inspired not by her work ethic- but how she kept trying and used perseverance. 

She’s extremely grateful for this job, and heavily loves it. She thinks it’s super fun! She was heavily inspired by Bertrand to go into this field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m so sorry I haven’t posted Headcanons in a while. Please know that I’m still heavily in love with this series and will continue writing them until I’m finished. However, I’m currently in school and not really sure what Headcanons to write. I have a few more coming up, but I hope y’all liked this one! 
> 
> By the way...again, I’m sorry I’m a bit sappy but thank you all for the support. I’m glad you like my stuff and think it’s interesting! I appreciate it a lot and you’re all fun to interact with every once in awhile. If you’d like to contact me elsewhere, my Instagram is @rainy_mornings_ 
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> Sincerely, That_Rainbow_Writer


	81. Unfortunate Gen Careers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My personal headcanon on the Unfortunate Gen’s careers Post!ASOUE I hope you enjoy!

Eventually when the Unfortunate Gen are adults, I headcanon they all go into different careers. Possibly different or the same college- who knows? However these are the careers I Headcanon that they go into! 

Violet-She goes into the science field, and mainly does work in engineering, psychics, and astronomy. At best she’d possibly like to either become a science teacher or engineer. 

Klaus-Klaus in college studies English/Literature, Philosophy, and Law. He eventually decides to become a Librarian for a school, and works there for multiple years. He’s perfectly fine with it! 

Sunny-Sunny goes into the culinary arts career! She knows what she wants to be and strives to become a great chef. For a bit she has a job as a waitress, which eventually later leads her to become a Chef. She eventually owns a restaurant known as the Sunshine Bistro, and she loves it a lot. 

Beatrice II-As mentioned in a previous Headcanon, I thought she’d become a baticeer or writer (which I still believe could be possible). Though as of lately, I personally think she’d possibly go into the private investigation field because of Lemony :)) 

Quigley-Quigley loves maps, and drawing them out. He thinks they’re fun, and easy to figure out once you understand them. In college he takes trigonometry, mechanical drawing, and finally geometry.

Isadora-Like Duncan, she also goes into an English major! She wishes to become a poet, and eventually starts writing poetry books. She thinks it’s fun, and once went into a slam poetry competition and got 2nd Place.

Duncan-He starts a career in journalism, and mainly majors in English and Corporate Communication. He mainly writes journals on local events, and does his absolute best to make it as factual as possible. 

Fiona-Fiona enters into the science field, but rather goes into mycology as she loves mushrooms and other things. She also has a degree in marine biology. Her co-workers are actually extremely nice, and she heavily appreciates them a lot. 

Friday-Friday loves animals!! She thinks they’re really cool and neat- and eventually decides to go into the career of either a zoo keeper or veterinarian!

Carmelita-Carmelita would definitely go into a theatre or dance career possibly! She’s interested in those types of things and thinks those topics really cater to her personality!


	82. Olaf’s Parents*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A headcanon on Olaf’s family and parents! I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: 
> 
> Mentions of death and implied murder

•The family genealogy is primarily Swedish, but it is also Austrian, Norwegian, and German respectively. 

•I headcanon that his father was named Isak Ludvig Andersson. 

•I headcanon that his mother was named Annalina Victoria Johansson-Anderson (note: her maiden name was Johansson) 

•Olaf’s name in full is Olaf Mathéo Andersson 

•Isak mainly did acting and opera, and believed theatre was extremely interesting. 

•Annalina worked for VFD primarily just like Isak, however on the side she worked as a typist- another word for a writer...and she occasionally also sewed fabric or tried to make clothes for Olaf. 

•Isak inspired Olaf to get into the theatrical arts as a whole, and Olaf is glad his father got him into it when he could. 

•His parents both worked for the fire-fighters, but towards the time of the opera night they were trying their best to defect in secret. 

•Eventually the news caught fire- then Beatrice and Bertrand killed them. 

•This event traumatized Olaf greatly, and caused him to have a bitter feeling about Beatrice as a whole. It made him angry and disappointed overall. 

•Olaf’s father was the brother to the woman with hair but no beard 

•Olaf ended up living with them for awhile, and eventually left after deciding he’d know what he’d pursue- and that was acting. 

•Olaf’s hair started graying due to stress, which was apparently a thing his father had too. 

•His mother was a very warm person, but also had candor within her blood. 

•His father was very goofy...but also tended to occasionally be very bitter, tired, and occasionally aggressive. 

•He loved both of his parents very much, and is glad they were there when they could be. 

•Olaf still owns three things from his parents, the first was a blue tie from his father, the second was his mother’s wedding ring, and the final item was a small blanket Olaf used to cuddle up with a lot- it was extremely soft. 

••• 

Those are my Headcanons on his parents! I hope you enjoyed!


	83. Duchess R. Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love R. a lot and think she’s a interesting character so here are some Headcanons!
> 
> Please check beginning notes!!!
> 
> TW: Mentions of death and allergies!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin this— I wanted to clarify something:
> 
> Back on my LGBTQ+ headcanons a few months ago I had the ship of R./Jacquelyn- which as of now I’ve changed my mind on. I now believe that they’re related- not romantically together. Thanks! I hope you all understand!

General: 

•Duchess R.’s name in full is Ramona Andrea McAllister 

•Her family genealogy primarily is from England, but there’s a mix of Dutch, French, and German. 

•Her mother was the Duchess of Winnipeg when Ramona was a child, and her mother’s name was Elizabeth Ramona McAllister. 

•Her father was named Raymond Wilbur Harrison, and when he got married to Elizabeth he decided he’d change his last name to McAllister. 

•Raymond had a career in writing, and often enjoyed it heavily. He mainly wrote articles or short stories he could think of off the top of his head. 

•Elizabeth was mainly into gardening, as she thought it was a very peaceful and wonderful career. She has a giant garden behind the castle 

Fluff: 

•Ramona got into astronomy as a very young child, and believed the stars and planets were extremely fascinating to focus on. 

•That interest would lead her to become a astronomer, and she loved it! However when she was appointed Duchess, she left her astronomy career. She still did it as a hobby. 

•She has a giant space upstairs that she turned into a astronomy room that she’d go into and she’d look at stars and constellations every once in awhile! 

•She ended up taking her moms’ hobby of gardening too! She often appreciates the language and symbolism of flowers as well! 

•Her favorite flowers were meadow sage/salvia (represents healing and wisdom), red azaleas (femininity, softness), dark red carnations (deep love, affection), poppies (wild, extravagance), then finally marigolds (cruelty, grief, jealousy, but also strong passion). 

•She wants a kid, and decides to adopt one. She adopts Jacquelyn when she’s (R.) around 26/27. 

Romance: 

•Ramona identifies as lesbian, and had a relationship in private with Beatrice I. 

•Her parents aren’t necessarily fond of it, because they don’t think same-sex relationships are proper- however, eventually over time they got used to it. 

•R. and Beatrice broke up when R. was eighteen and Beatrice I was seventeen. 

•The two still stayed close friends, even after the break-up. Around the time Beatrice was staying at the castle, R. thought about trying the romantic relationship again- but it felt awkward between the both of them. 

•The two ended up hanging out a lot around the time of the opera, and the events afterwards with Lemony’s death. 

•R. grew lilies for Beatrice I at one point, and lilies represent love between two women. 

Angst: 

•R. has a allergy to wasp stings so she’s always careful when out in the garden. 

•Unfortunately when R. was twenty-one, her father died. This caused a lot of grief for R., and she was depressed for a few months. 

•Kit and Beatrice I often visited R. during this time period, and R. heavily appreciated it. 

•At the ball once Jacquelyn was appointed the next Duchess, a fire had broken out. Jacquelyn immediately screamed looking for R., and eventually found her laying almost unconscious in the fire.

•R. told Jacquelyn that she loved her, and told her to escape as fast as possible- to which she did. Jacquelyn still wishes she could’ve saved R. 

••• 

Miscellaneous Headcanons: 

•R. can surprisingly play piano and flute, both instruments that she adores heavily. 

•Her favorite classical artists would be Mozart, Bach, and Chopin respectively. She believes they’re extremely intelligent musical artists. 

•R.’s garden also has vegetables or fruits occasionally! However she mainly grows cherry tomatoes, carrots, apples, grapes, and peppers :)) 

•R. can speak a few other languages! Mainly English, Dutch, French, and Russian.


	84. Patronus Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters Patronuses in a Harry Potter AU. 
> 
> Check notes for an important statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! It’s been a bit. I just wanted to say that some of these Patronuses are not on the official list as, if you think about it...any animal could be your patronus.
> 
> Also to everyone as of the recent statements said by JKR about the trans community, I don’t stand with her and I am so sorry those god awful things were said. You all, alongside everyone reading this are so strong, beautiful, and great people. For Harry Potter, I’m still in love with the series but after these headcanons are posted...I will possibly be taking a hiatus from this (Harry Potter) fandom for awhile. 
> 
> I’ve been in this fandom since I was nine years old. It’s been seven years and this series has meant a lot to me, even though as of now I do recognize multiple flaws. I still remember how I read the Deathly Hallows all in one night...ahaha! Anyways that’s all I really wanted to say for my statement on that. 
> 
> As of the real life world, I am juggling school, family, and other things. I’m trying my best to figure out what ASOUE Headcanons to post and I’m so sorry you all had to wait so long for this one. I love you all so much and I thank you for your support.

Unfortunate Gen:

Violet: White Stallion

Klaus: Tortoiseshell Cat 

Sunny: Adder Serpent

Beatrice II: Bat 

Quigley: Lynx

Isadora: Raven 

Duncan: Badger 

Fiona: Otter 

Friday: Dolphin 

Carmelita: Field Mouse 

••• 

Sugarbowl Gen: 

Beatrice Baudelaire: Dragonfly

Bertrand Baudelaire: Elephant

Quentin Quagmire: Sparrowhawk

Katie Quagmire: Lioness

Jacques Snicket: Fox Terrier 

Kit Snicket: Thestral

Lemony Snicket: Stag 

Gustav Sebald: Brown Owl (Tawny Owl)

Sally Sebald: Little Owl

Jacquelyn Sciezka: Hippogriff

Larry-Your-Waiter: Salmon 

Ramona/Duchess R.: Nightjar 

Dewey Denoument: Tree Frog 

Frank Denouement: Chameleon 

Ernest Denoument: Fire-dwelling Salamander 

Count Olaf: Vulture

Fernald: Shark 

Bald Man w/ Long Nose: Impala

White Faced Women: White Swans 

Henchperson of Indeterminate Gender: Unicorn

Mr. Poe: Mole 

Eleanora Poe: Crow 

Uncle Monty: Python 

Josephine Anwhistle: Seal 

Charles: Stoat

Sir: Wood Mouse 

Phil: Labrador 

Vice Principal Nero: Snail 

Jerome Squalor: St. Bernard

Esmè Squalor: Peacock

Geraldine Julienne: Kingfisher 

Hector: Armadillo

Hal: Snowy Owl 

Olivia Caliban (Books): Black Swan

Hugo: Hedgehog

Colette: Octopus 

Kevin: Aardvark

Bruce: Polar Bear

Captain Widdershins: Orca

Gregor Anwhistle: Jackal 

Miranda Caliban: Albatross

Man w/ Beard But No Hair: Falcon 

Woman w/ Hair But No Beard: Pheasant

Ishmael: Shrew


	85. Sinister Duo Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons on the Sinister Duo, a vague but intriguing duo that has always interested me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> -Mentions of death and mental illness

Sinister Duo Headcanons:

(Split into two different sections)

•••

Man with Beard But No Hair: 

•He’s married to the Woman with Hair But No Beard (Ivana) 

•His full name is Casimir Viktor Sofka  
(First name: Kaz-i-meer)

•They both work in the judicial system as judges in the Supreme Court, however Casimir was the first to join. He had to hide the fact he was a fire-starter alongside the Woman With Hair But No Beard. 

•Casimir trained falcons in his spare time- leading him to have one that occasionally followed him around. He called that falcon Ash. 

•Casimir knows three languages- respectively English, Russian, and Swedish. 

•He was the one who mainly planned to defect VFD and join the fire-starters. They had to do it discreetly or else it would catch on like wild fire. 

•He defected a few weeks before the devastating opera night, alongside his wife. 

•When Olaf’s parents died, Casimir was extremely upset yet also frightened. He comforted the Woman as best as he could through this troubling time period. 

•Unfortunately the Woman’s mental health would slightly bubble up into rage, causing the both to start committing crimes for the fire-starters. 

•Olaf ended up taking some personality traits that Casimir had, but a few skills from Ivana. 

***

Woman with Hair But No Beard: 

•She’s the sister of Olaf’s father- meaning that she’s Olaf’s aunt. 

•She’s married to the Man With A Beard But No Hair. 

•Her name in full is Ivana Klara Andersson-Sofka 

•She mainly speaks English and Swedish 

•As a hobby she often occasionally used to knit or sew things for Olaf. 

•She was hesitant on defecting VFD- as her nephew worked extremely hard in theatre and in the workplace in general. She eventually decided she’d join Casimir 

•She was extremely devastated over Olaf’s parents death- it took her a few years to get over it. 

•She immediately started working for the fire-starters and was determined and willing to commit whatever crime she could. 

•Ivana ended up deciding she’d take in Olaf alongside Casimir after Olaf’s parents died. 

•The two raised him a bit stricter than most parents, but Olaf didn’t mind it. Olaf was happy he could be raised by other family members. 

•Olaf’s relationship with Casimir and Ivana eventually become very strained around Slippery Slope, however he’s proud that Casimir and Ivana are proud he burned down the carnival.


	86. Book Rankings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a headcanon chapter, but rather my book ranking (check beginning and end notes!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Before I begin this book ranking, please know that this is my own personal opinion. Everyone has their own opinions, and they are all entitled to it. You all can discuss about your favorite book in the comments too!! Please no hateful comments! Thanks! 
> 
> Note: This is ranked from LEAST to MOST favorite book. :)
> 
> Check end notes for one other thing :)

ASOUE Books: (Least to Favorite)

13: Miserable Mill 

12: The Grim Grotto

11: Austere Academy 

10: The Bad Beginning 

9: The Wide Window 

8: The Carnivorous Carnival 

7: The Vile Village 

6: The Slippery Slope 

5: Hostile Hospital 

4: The Reptile Room 

3: The End 

2: Penultimate Peril 

1: The Ersatz Elevator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Thank you all so much for reading this headcanons book and your support. I’m very appreciative of that. :) 
> 
> I’m sorry I haven’t really posted any headcanons as of lately...I’ve been busy with school and family things. My mental health state is also in a rut but I’ll be okay everyone. I will post this book ranking, and a sort of late by one day Halloween headcanon. Thanks everyone!


	87. Unfortunate Gen’s Favorite Horror Films

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunate Gen’s favorite horror films, I honor of Halloween even though it’s a few days late. I apologize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all enjoy the list! It’s perfectly okay if you disagree with me. We all have different opinions and I’ll respect yours.

Violet Baudelaire: The Thing (1982) and Alien (1979). She loves Sci-Fi/Horror films, and could rant/ramble about Alien, or how bad Alien vs. Predator was in her opinion 

Klaus Baudelaire: The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari (1920) and Psycho (1960). He loves multiple different horror films, however he heavily prefers psychological horror more than the heavily violet ones! 

Sunny Baudelaire: Christine (1983). She thinks it’s a oddly absurd idea about a horror film centering around a car. She also liked how her siblings debated over the thought of if you trust a human that you love, or a car that you also love and own. 

Beatrice II: Coraline (2009) and Poltergeist (1982). When she was very young, she absolutely despised horror but it was mainly out of fear and she didn’t like it at all. Eventually when she was around twelve or thirteen she started appreciating horror as a genre, and really liked it. She loves Coraline for it’s interesting color contrasts between the two different worlds, and Poltergeist for being one of the best haunted house films out there. 

Quigley Quagmire: The Shining (1980), he really thinks this film is pretty good, however he likes the book version a bit more. He considers it to be one of the most known horror movies of all time. He often jokes that Duncan and he could dress up as the shining twins one year. They plan on doing it still. 

Isadora Quagmire: Beetlejuice (1988). Y’all may not consider this a horror film, but Isadora loves watching this film during the Halloween season! She thinks it’s witty, humorous, and interesting. She’ll occasionally quote it alongside Duncan if she wanted to. 

Duncan Quagmire: The Ring (2002). It scared him a lot, but the concept of a video tape being haunted is what really interested him in this film entirely. 

Fiona Widdershins: The Haunting (1963). She thinks this is such a excellent film, and would watch it multiple times if she wanted to! She enjoyed it a lot. 

Friday Caliban: Jaws (1975). She really liked the interesting atmosphere and storyline of the whole film! 

Carmelita Spats: Carrie (1976). She loves the whole idea of the prom queen gains supernatural powers and casually brings chaotic mayhem throughout the whole prom night. She believes it’s a brilliant film, even though she may not focus on films much.


	88. A Wonderous Birthday Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ernest gets a interesting birthday surprise

On Ernest’s birthday one year, Esmè ran into the hotel and immediately found Ernest waiting at the desk. She then tells him “Happy birthday!” and Ernest simply smiles. His eyes suddenly widened in shock that year. Esmè had gotten him a fluffy Siamese cat named Boulder, and Ernest absolutely adored him.


	89. Color Aesthetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon on the color aesthetics I think fit each character 
> 
> Note: If you come at me saying “bLaCk iS A sHaDe nOt a cOlOR!!1!!11!” I understand and figured that out awhile back. Thank you, have a good day! :))

Violet-Royal Purple 

Klaus-Dark Blue 

Sunny-Dandelion Yellow

Beatrice II-Light Red and Purple

Duncan-Green 

Isadora-Dove Gray 

Quigley-Baby Blue, White, winter colors

Carmelita-Hot Pink 

Fiona-Turquoise 

Friday-Mint and Cyan 

••• 

Beatrice I-Scarlet Red 

Bertrand-Admiral Blue 

Mr. Quagmire-Muted Yellow 

Mrs. Quagmire-Olive Green 

Lemony-Black 

Kit-Rose Gold 

Jacques-Gold 

Mr. Poe-Beige 

Jacquelyn-Dark Red, Maroon or Burgundy specifically 

Justice Strauss-White 

Count Olaf-Red and Orange vibe, as well as some gray 

Fernald-Green (muted) 

White Faced Women-Magenta 

Bald Man-Orange 

HPOIG-Periwinkle

Monty-Lime Green 

Gustav-Green-Blue 

Sally-Turquoise 

Josephine-Navy Blue 

Sir-Cloudy Gray 

Charles-Silver 

Nero-Tacky brown color?? I mean it fits him- 

Esmè-Bright Red and Black 

Jerome-Blue, Black, White, and Light Orange 

Larry-Your-Waiter-Salmon Pink 

Hector-Sunset Orange + Pink 

Hal-Bronze

Olivia (Books)-Indigo 

Widdershins-Sea Blue 

Dewey-Coffee Brown, Light yellow 

Frank-Gray 

Ernest-Vermillion 

Ishmael-Cream, Light Orange, Cream, or Ivory


	90. Sugarbowl Gen College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a College AU I’m working on- I plan on turning it into a fanfic soon- so I thought it would be fun to give some of the Sugarbowl Gen some majors and minors, as well as a few other Headcanons too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the ending notes!!

Plot/Summary: 

The Sugarbowl Gen goes to college and there’s an adventure along the way- with loads of triumphs, friendships, romance, and heartbreak, rumors, and secrecy. 

•••

Majors/Minors: 

Key: Major first/Minor second 

(OC) Night Dusk: Music Production/Songwriting

Bertrand Baudelaire: Literature/Science 

Beatrice Baudelaire I: Literature/Theatre

Kit: Literature/Psychology 

Jacques: Philosophy/History 

Lemony: Law/Creative Writing 

Count Olaf: Theatre/Acting 

Ernest: Mathematics/Business 

Frank: Hospitality Law/Business 

Dewey: Library Science/Business 

Monty: Animal Sciences/Chemistry 

Josephine: Literature/Education

Gustav: Film/Creative Writing 

Sally: Film/Photography 

Jacquelyn: Business/Preforming Arts 

Larry-Your-Waiter: Culinary Arts/Business 

Jerome Squalor: Journalism/Liberal Arts

Mr. Quagmire: Archaeology/

Mrs. Quagmire: Journalism/Archaeology

Esmè: Fashion/Theatre 

Georgina: Health Science/Psychics 

Mr. Poe: Finance/Business 

Eleanora Poe: English/Business 

Geraldine: Broadcast Journalism/Creative Writing 

Hector: Engineering/Mathematics 

Captain Widdershins: Marine Science/Biology 

Olivia Caliban: Library Science/Literature 

•••

College AU Headcanons: 

•This AU is a little bit more modern than what I headcanon the ASOUE timeline as. 

•Jacquelyn and Night are best friends, Night learned that Jacquelyn lives about three of four dorm doors down from him- so he visits her often. 

•Night is also best friends with Jacques, and the two have known each other since highschool. 

•A lot of different characters share dorms with each other- and Beatrice lives with two roommates instead of one. She lives with Kit and Josephine. 

•Monty has two snakes in his dorm and Gustav enjoys them a lot! In fact Gustav got to name one of them. 

•Jacquelyn and Sally share a dorm- the two often alongside Gustav, Larry, Jacques, and Monty watch some of the worst movies ever. 

•The Denouements are all in the same business class, and Ernest is occasionally very chaotic. 

•Ernest usually gets coffee from a local cafe, it’s usually on Thursday’s specifically fifteen minutes before mathematics class. Coffee helps him get through that class somehow, at least he thinks it does. 

•Jacquelyn one time took Night to go meet her mother (Duchess R./R., she adopted Jacquelyn) and Night nearly flipped out in the car. 

•Esmè and Geraldine are roommates, and the two often do each other’s nails. Esmè usually wears dark red or something neutral, and Geraldine goes with orange. 

•Sally owns two different cameras, one she use for actual photography and the other one is a light blue polaroid camera. The light blue camera was a gift from Gustav. 

•Sally often takes photos of her friends with the polaroid camera, and she absolutely adores it. She always makes sure to buy more film before it’s about to run out. 

•Bertrand and Dewey hang out at a local bookstore on campus- in fact Bertrand works there and Dewey volunteers to help him out occasionally. 

•VFD instead of being a ~~really messed up cult pretending to be a organization~~ is now a book club, however it’s a bit off. 

•The Book Club has an ongoing debate (possible schism) about the ending of _“Anna Karenina”_ by Leo Tolstoy.

•Night takes Jacques to a local music store one time and Jacques jokingly was about to play Stairway to Heaven- almost getting them both kicked out. 

•Olivia one time took Night to a antique store and now he occasionally goes there every once in awhile. It absolutely amazes him. He likes all the different items there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added one of my OCs to this AU because I thought it would be really fun to see him in the ASOUE Universe! :) 
> 
> Also, wow...we’re officially ninety chapters in. Can you believe it? I’m so amazed I stayed dedicated to this. Usually I often drop projects after committing to new ones and it’s a continuous cycle I absolutely hate it. 
> 
> I plan on ending this series at around 101 Chapters. I think I won’t plan on writing another Headcanons book for awhile because as much as I loved writing a lot of fun Headcanons and so many interesting ideas- I may eventually run out of them. If I do come up with a second Headcanons book, it’s probably going to be a bit shorter than this one. I’ve been dedicated to this since June- and it’s crazy how I almost finished this in a little while under a year. If this is the only one I end up writing, I’m glad I did. Thank you all so much for the support so far. I love you all dearly.


	91. Klaus’ Favorite Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My headcanon on Klaus’ favorite candy

Klaus favorite candy is hard for him to choose, but if he has one he truly appreciates gummy worms or Hershey Kisses. He thinks they’re amazing and superior.


	92. Power Rangers AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A really old AU I created, this was just for fun.
> 
> Check notes!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember much about Power Rangers to be completely honest, but I thought it would be fun to put Unfortunate Gen in a Power Rangers AU and that it would be great. I gave them zords a long time ago but have no idea what they are now- except for Klaus’ which was an owl, and the idea of Dewey being in the AU and having a frog zord, and he was a past power ranger.

Main Cast: 

Violet-Red (takes over after Beatrice I) 

Klaus-Blue (takes over after Bertrand) 

Sunny-Yellow (once shes old enough, and she’s really cool too) 

Beatrice II-Red Ranger (she takes Red Ranger after Violet is kinda like resigning/retiring, kinda like Friday) 

Duncan-Green 

Isadora-Black Ranger 

Quigley-Purple Ranger 

Fiona-Cyan Ranger 

Friday-Cyan (takes over after Fiona finishes her duty as Cyan Ranger) 

Carmelita-Pink 

••• 

Other old concepts/ideas: 

•Dewey was the Gold Ranger, and he fought alongside Beatrice I and Bertrand against the aliens. (Scrapped this concept) 

•Beatrice I as the first Red Ranger in the Baudelaire family. This is important. 

•Bertrand as the first Blue Ranger in the Baudelaire family. 

Those are all the concepts and things for the AU! Thank you all so much!


	93. After The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluff headcanon that’s Post-ASOUE

Two or three years after “The End”, Fiona, Friday, Fernald, The Quagmires, and Baudelaires reunite. They all stand on the beach, and have a long conversation on how they all got there- and the stories were slightly long but it was worth it. Afterwards they went to go get lunch.

This exact headcanon inspired me to write my fanfic “The Radiant Reunion” :)


	94. Violet Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a compilation of Violet headcanons! Check notes for trigger warnings 
> 
> •••
> 
> "We didn't lose our family, only our parents.”-Violet Baudelaire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> •Mentions of mental illness on the angst and post ASOUE sections 
> 
> •Mentions of traumatic nightmares and sibling tensions on the angst section

**Violet Headcanons!!**

**Trigger Warnings:**

**Mentions of mental illness, siblings tensions, and traumatic nightmares on the angst section as well as Post-ASOUE section (mental illness mention).**

**•••**

  
  


**General:**

•Violet occasionally still goes by the nickname “Ed” 

•Her astrological sign is Capricorn, and she hasn’t focused on much astrology. She guessed that it’s interesting 

  
  


•She has black curly hair like Beatrice, as well as her eye color (they both have brown eyes), but overall seems a bit more like Bertrand sometimes because he also had a backbone and determined mindset. 

•Violet has a brilliant singing voice and vocal range! 

  
  


•Violet is an Ambivert (ambivert-middle line of being an extrovert or introvert) 

•Violet can speak English, Hebrew, and Spanish! 

  
  


**Fluff:**

•She has a favorite type of flower surprisingly, and it’s either purple azaleas or blue hyacinths

  
  


•Her favorite instrument is ukelele or violin. She thinks it’s really nice to listen to.

  
  


•Violet actually likes multiple different colors, and doesn’t really mind purple or pink after the events that she and her siblings went through. 

•Whenever The Baudelaires would occasionally go to a local art museum, she’d ask Klaus to tell her about a painting or the history of it. She liked listening to him ramble about whatever he wanted. She also really liked art too. 

•Violet absolutely _adores_ Sci-Fi Books/Films! Back To The Future, Star Wars, and Terminator are some of her favorites. She doesn’t mind other sci-fi stuff either! 

•Violet gets a Galileo telescope for her sixteenth birthday from Isadora and she absolutely adores it 

•Violet likes a lot of different music genres, she can’t choose just one. 

•Violet occasionally paints sometimes if she wants to, it’s not often that she does it though. 

•Violet dreams of being either a successful scientist or engineer in the future! 

•Violet owns multiple different ribbons in multiple different colors. 

•Violet’s laugh could light up an entire room 

•Violet loves dogs!! As an adult she owns a Shiba Inu named Teddy and a Golden Retriever named Leia 

•Violet’s favorite season is autumn 

•Violet considers her “lucky number” to either be 2 or 17. 

•Violet really likes video games! She thinks Pokémon is pretty cool 

•Violet is occasionally mischievous! She used to play pranks on Klaus occasionally and he’d almost always get her back. 

  
•Violet likes puzzles!!

**Angst:**

•Violet got diagnosed with clinical depression and PTSD from her therapist at the age of seventeen, she got the clinical depression from someone from a few generations back on her mom’s side of the family. 

•Violet and Klaus after having Beatrice II for a year occasionally argued on how to raise her, but eventually reliazed it wasn’t right and decided that this fighting wouldn’t help out at all and that they had to better understand each other. 

•Violet would get traumatic nightmares about the events that would happen that would leave her in a cold sweat sometimes. She usually wouldn’t go back to bed for twenty minutes. 

•Violet got anxious a few months before the wedding with Quigley because she remembered what Olaf did during Bad Beginning, and Quigley promised that he’d never do something like that to her. 

  
  


•Violet telling Beatrice II the truth about Dewey when she wanted to know was really hard on her and she couldn’t tell her on her own- she needed Klaus and Sunny’s help. 

**Post-ASOUE:**

•Violet becomes an extremely successful scientist- she even writes a book and gets the nobel peace prize. 

•Violet marries Quigley and they have two kids 

•Violet owns a two story house after all the events and figures out how to cope with her depression 

•Violet still visits Klaus and the rest of the Unfortunate Gen members whether it’s for the holidays or a simple get together. She loves them all dearly. 


	95. Jacquelyn Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about Jacquelyn! She’s definitely my second favorite character and I love her so dearly 
> 
> •••  
> "A good labyrinth is full of secrets."-Jacquelyn Scieszka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> •Mentions of mental illness 
> 
> •Mentions of death 
> 
> •Mentions of injuries (mainly scars) 
> 
> •Mentions of violent situations (ex: burning building)

**Jacquelyn Scieska Headcanons:**

  
  


**Trigger Warnings:**

**Mentions of mental illness, death, injuries, and violent situations on the angst section. You have been warned.**

**•**

  
  


**General:**

  * Jacquelyn’s full name is Jacquelyn R. Scieska, her middle name is supposedly given to her after her mother, Duchess R. 



**** •Jacquelyn was adopted by Duchess R. at the age of two. 

  * Jacquelyn has her birth mother’s blonde hair, and her mother’s wit. She has her father’s laugh and grey eyes. 



  * Jacquelyn can speak English, German, Russian, and French. 



  * Jacquelyn is a bit more extroverted than some of her friends 



  * Jacquelyn is 5’10-11” by the end of the series. 



  * Jacquelyn’s zodiac sign is Sagittarius and she thinks it fits her perfectly 



  * Jacquelyn is really good at dancing 



  * Jacquelyn is bisexual



  * Jacquelyn came out to R. when she was eighteen, and R. was extremely accepting. 



**Fluff:**

  * Jacquelyn’s hobbies are mainly singing, dancing, and acting. 



  
  


  * One of Jacquelyn’s comfort foods is brownies, she thinks they’re absolutely amazing! 



  * Jacquelyn enjoys a lot of soft textures like blankets or fluffy sweaters! 



  * Jacquelyn helps her mom out with the garden occasionally, and has figured out her favorite flowers are magnolias (represent endurance), purple irises (represent royalty and wisdom), and finally cornflowers (represent good fortune, wealth, and pride).



  * Jacquelyn and Gustav watch movies together, and occasionally she chooses really bad ones to mock at alongside Gustav. 



  * Jacquelyn gives the best hugs! 



  * Jacquelyn and Beatrice I do karaoke together sometimes at parties and they’re not even terrified about how they sound. 



  * Jacquelyn adores snow! She thinks it’s super pretty during the winter time 



  * Jacquelyn’s favorite colors are teal, burgundy, cyan, and a few other ones. 



  * Jacquelyn loves butterflies!! 



  * Jacquelyn takes up her mother’s passion for astronomy somewhat, but it’s not really a passion of her own. 



**Angst:**

  * Jacquelyn makes promises with people and commits to them because she doesn’t ever want to let anyone down. She wants to be seen as reliable. 



  * Jacquelyn is diagnosed with PTSD by a therapist after the Winnipeg Palace burns down, and Jacquelyn goes to therapy to get help.



  * Jacquelyn’s mom, Duchess R., died after Jacquelyn attempted to save her. 



  * As Jacquelyn was escaping the palace, she gained a few scars from some stuff falling on her but hitting the floor. She gained three scars, one on her left shoulder, another on the back of her neck, and finally one on the right side of her right leg. As of current the scars are a bit faded. 



**Post-ASOUE/Miscellaneous:**

  * ****After all the events that took place, Jacquelyn reluctantly decided she’d take over as the successor after her mom, Duchess R.



  * Jacquelyn reliazed the faults of VFD and doesn’t want to be associated with them. 



  * Jacquelyn is a lot like her (adoptive) mom personality wise after everything she went through, but she still has a spark of her own personality. She’ll still watch trashy movies with friends or ride her motorcycle at 2:30 AM just to go stop at some park to look at the starry sky. 



  * Jacquelyn owns a boston terrier named Sasha! 



  * Jacquelyn and Ernest met up at the dog park once, and it was interesting to say the least. 



  * Jacquelyn and Sally go to the local gas station to get slushies and candy together because that’s what the whole friend group used to do together. 



  * Even though Jacquelyn has a lot of trauma, and everything was a bit shaky since all the events happened...she still manages to push through almost every single day. 




	96. Gustav Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons for Gustav Sebald! I love this iconic cinephile. Check notes for trigger earnings 
> 
> •••  
> "What I want people to take away from my films are the themes, the character, and the secret messages in the subtitles.“-Gustav Sebald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> Mentions of mental illness, homophobia, and death on the angst section.

**Gustav Sebald Headcanons:**

  
  


**Trigger Warnings:**

**Mentions of mental illness, homophobia, and death on the angst section.**

  
  


**•**

**General:**

•Gustav got his nickname “Gus” from Sally when he was around four years old 

•Gustav is a year younger than Sally 

•Gustav has a small beauty mark on the back of his neck! It’s a trait from their mother. 

•Gustav is a lot more like his dad eye color and personality wise, but has his mom's dark curly hair and nose. 

•Gustav is a Capricorn! He doesn’t really follow the zodiac signs often but will occasionally interpret his horoscope. 

  
  


•Gustav’s least favorite class in school is math! 

•Gustav can speak English, Arabic, and Greek. 

•Gustav identifies as gay, and came out when he was nineteen. 

**Fluff:**

•Gustav got the nickname “Gus” from Sally when he was around four years old. He absolutely loves it. 

•Sally and Gustav occasionally tell each other film quotes- whether it’s words of wisdom or they just felt like being playful. 

•Gustav’s favorite color is green! He also likes gray and brown. 

•Gustav loves reptiles!! He thinks they’re really neat and at one point he had a reptile as a pet. 

•The pet was a bearded dragon named Oliver! Gustav got it when he was seventeen. 

•Gustav is extremely good at storytelling, this is what led him to become a director/playwright. 

•Gustav used to put on plays with his friends! The one he remembered most vividly directing was “Twelfth Night” originally by William Shakespeare. 

•Gustav’s laugh is very comforting 

•Gustav’s favorite film is Citizen Kane 

•Gustav would always send postcards home if he was out of town for awhile because of a mission. 

•Gustav adores analyzing films meanings, themes, anything about it. He considers himself a cinephile (someone who loves and/or analyzes films). 

•Gustav occasionally hums something from a film soundtrack whenever he’s writing something out- whether it’s for a film or play. 

•Gustav owned a lot of coats, and one of them he always cherished was a brown one stitched together by Sally. On the inside near where the tag should be it says “Here’s Looking At You, Kid” a line from Casablanca. 

**Angst:**

•In the Sebald family, insomnia is a common disorder. Gustav genetically got it from his great-great grandmother on his father’s side. 

•Gustav often couldn’t sleep due to insomnia, but also his thoughts and day repeating over and over again in his head. 

•When Gustav was dying, other than saying “The world is quiet here”, he wanted to tell his sister, Sally, that he cared about her and wished her well...but he couldn’t. 

•The Sebalds grew up in an area in the city where there was lots of homophobia when he was a kid. Gustav kept the fact he was gay hidden from everyone except his parents and sister (who loved him unconditionally). 

•When Sally found out about Gustav’s death she was absolutely devastated. 

•It was written in Gustav’s will that Sally would take over, and Sally stayed determined just for him.

•Gustav’s engagement ring was found and sent back to Monty, to which after Monty found out about his death, placed the ring into a drawer safe away from anyone else knowing. 

**Miscellaneous:**

•Gustav had a wonderful relationship with Monty, in fact, they were even engaged. 

•When starting his apprenticeship for VFD, his mentor was Monty! 

•Gustav enjoys reading a lot of mystery or historical books. 

•Gustav plays harmonica occasionally but sometimes it’s to try and annoy Jacquelyn or make the friend group laugh. 

•Gustav is 5’10” 

•Gustav’s eyes twinkle when he’s playful, curious, or really excited about something 

•No matter what, Gustav is always determined to persevere through anything life throws at him, and he’d always protect his family and friends that he loved so dearly. 


	97. Kit Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s some headcanons about Kit! She’s definitely my favorite Snicket. 
> 
> Check beginning notes for triggers and end notes for a quick update!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> Mentions of grief, implied verbally/emotionally abusive relationships, sibling tensions, death, and mental illness on the angst section.

**Kit Snicket Headcanons:**

  
  


**Trigger Warnings:**

**Mentions of grief, implied verbally/emotionally abusive relationships, sibling tensions, death, and mental illness on the angst section. You have been warned.**

  
  


**•**

**General:**

**** •Kit’s actual name is Katherine, but she prefers Kit. 

•Kit can speak English, Arabic, Hebrew, and French!

•Kit identifies as Bisexual Demiromantic 

•Beatrice II is Dewey and Kit’s daughter. 

•Kit marries Dewey around the age of 23/24 after leaving Olaf at the age of 21. 

  
•Kit’s zodiac sign is Capricorn, she doesn’t focus on astrology or know much about it. 

•Kit is around 5’3”-4” by “The End”. 

•The Snickets genealogy is primarily European. 

•Kit is a introvert, but she doesn’t mind talking to people. 

•Kit has ginger-blonde hair, and her father’s eyes. She has more of her mother’s personality. 

•Kit has freckles on her shoulders and a few on her cheeks. 

•Kit has a dimple on her left cheek and you can see it whenever she’s laughing or grinning from excitement. 

**Fluff:**

•Kit loves art! She enjoys taking trips to art museums too.

•Kit’s favorite artist is Vincent Van Gogh or Eugene Delacroix 

•Kit’s favorite subject in school is English! She loves analyzing books and their meanings. 

•Kit’s favorite color is rose gold, but she also loves dark blue, dark yellow, and gray. 

•Kit’s laugh is a bit quiet, but she laughs the loudest around her closest friends. 

•Kit favorite film genre is historical pieces or coming of age! 

•Kit loves blue jays, she doesn’t really know why but she thinks they’re pretty to look at. 

•Kit’s favorite flowers are dogwood (represent strength, purity, and affection), daisies (represent innocence, hope), and hibiscus (represent delicate beauty). 

•Kit and Beatrice used to converse with the language/symbolism of flowers a lot. 

•Kit and Dewey often went on bookstore or cafe dates and she absolutely loved it. 

**Angst:**

**** •Kit suffers from clinical depression, she was diagnosed with it by a therapist at the age of seventeen. 

•Kit’s relationship with Olaf was toxic after the opera. She was often berated, gaslighted, and yelled at. She eventually got away from him thankfully 

•Jacques and Kit occasionally would have fights about VFD, and the grudge would last for a few days. Jacques was usually the one who would apologize, and Kit would always forgive him. 

•When Jacques died, it took a toll on Kit for awhile. She was heavily overcome with grief, and often felt alone. Luckily she managed to keep going. 

•It took Kit about five to six months to start dating someone again, due to her depression and feeling emotionally unavailable. 

•Kit went to therapy to cope with her depression for a bit. 

**Miscellaneous:**

**** •Kit used to paint a lot as a hobby! 

•Kit is surprisingly really good at eight ball/pool, and used to play it a lot against Frank or Bertrand. 

•Kit has liked her tea as bitter as wormwood since she was ten years old. 

•She enjoys a lot of mystery books

•Kit as a teen wore flannel/checkered shirts or oversized jackets occasionally when she was hanging out with her friends 

•Kit’s favorite season is autumn 

•Kit was considered one of the most honorable members of VFD, and was willing to help out as much as she could. Even though she was depressed. She managed to figure out how to cope with it and keep going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m planning one more chapter for specific character headcanons after this one. I was currently thinking Bertrand, but I may change that. After that last headcanon, it will be my final two chapters. I plan on my “Farewell” aka the 99th chapter to be a slightly sappy chapter with some dedications, and my 100th chapter a small little “Get To Know The Author/Get To Know Me” chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with me so far. I will admit today was a bit hard for me emotionally and mentally to get out this chapter but I did it. I hope you all are having a nice rest of your holidays :)


	98. Bertrand Headcanons*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanons about Bertrand Baudelaire, the iconic Baudelaire dad who deserved more screen time in the Netflix show. 
> 
> Check beginning notes for trigger warnings!
> 
> Check end notes for another update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: 
> 
> Mentions of bullying, mental illness, insecurities, and traumatic nightmares on the angst section.

**Bertrand Baudelaire Headcanons:**

  
  


**Trigger Warnings:**

**Mentions of bullying, mental illness, insecurities, and traumatic nightmares on the angst section.**

**•**

**General:**

**** •Bertrand was prescribed to start wearing glasses around second grade because his eyesight wasn’t doing that well. 

•Bertrand has dark black hair and brown eyes, he has his father’s personality and his mother’s wit. 

•Bertrand is an Aquarius! 

•Bertrand’s height is 5’8”

•Bertrand can speak English, French, and Arabic! 

•Bertrand’s genealogy is French, British, Dutch, and Austrian! 

•Bertrand has two birthmarks. The birthmark on his left side, and the second one is on the back of his right shoulder! 

•Bertrand is a bit clumsy, but he tries his best anyway 

•Bertrand has a dimple on his right cheek 

**Fluff:**

•Bertrand enjoys plants, and occasionally visits R.’s garden to help water her plants or analyze the plants growth. 

•Bertrand loves action and sci-fi films! 

•Bertrand’s favorite flowers are edelweiss (represent courage and devotion), magnolia (love of nature), and snapdragons (graciousness, deception). 

•Bertrand knows how to make people laugh, and he enjoys cheering up other people. 

•Bertrand tends to blush really hard when he’s embarrassed. 

•Bertrand believes that his best friend is Dewey! 

•Bertrand helps Dewey in his underwater library a lot! 

•Bertrand and Beatrice once danced in the local town square, and they didn’t dare think of anything else otherwise. 

•Bertrand’s favorite animal is either elephants or badgers! 

•Bertrand’s favorite season is spring! 

•Bertrand’s favorite colors are dark green, dark blue, gray, silver, and indigo. 

•Bertrand loves sunsets! 

**Angst:**

•Bertrand liked Dewey at one point, however it was unrequited. Eventually Bertrand told Dewey everything one afternoon as an adult and the feelings had changed. 

•Bertrand occasionally got traumatic nightmares sometimes from the night at the opera that would leave him in a cold sweat. He didn’t like it at all. 

  
•Bertrand was picked on a lot for wearing glasses in elementary school, but he eventually learned to stand up to those bullies that were picking on him. 

•Bertrand was also picked on a bit for having acne when he was in his young teenage years, and he was a bit insecure about it. 

•Bertrand was diagnosed with OCD as a child, and he learned how to cope with it. 

**Miscellaneous:**

•Bertrand considered Kit his rival at eight ball all the time. 

•Bertrand learned a lot about cooking from his mother 

•Bertrand has a commonplace notebook! He mainly uses it for quotes from books, fun facts about plants, or sketches of plants, animals, and scenery. The commonplace notebook was the color gray. 

•Bertrand used to go on road trips with his friend group sometimes after they all became volunteers. It was usually during the summer months. 

•Bertrand can play piano! He started taking lessons at the age of seven and continuously kept playing it even after he was married to Beatrice. 

•Bertrand occasionally would misplace his glasses on his head, but eventually finds them after a few seconds and does a small chuckle. 

•Bertrand helped Violet with some of her science projects, and Violet was always thankful for it. 

•Bertrand was a wonderful dad who’d do anything for his family, and a great friend who always knew how to help others. He always believed to keep your chin up in tough situations. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! This is the final set of ASOUE headcanons in this book. The next two chapters will be kind of more about the author if you will. If you want to read those chapters you can, and if not that’s perfectly okay with me too. Thank you for reading all these. I appreciate you dearly!


	99. Farewell Friends!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of this headcanons book, the next one is a get to know me chapter. 
> 
> Wooo we did it!!! :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the beginning notes!

Wow...I seriously can’t believe it right now. I wrote out this entire book of fanfictions...within the span of a little under a year. It’s honestly crazy to me. 

Yknow I never thought I’d actually finish this entire thing! Usually when I start writing something like a series- I often work on it for a little bit and then I suddenly get burned out and I can’t continue writing it for awhile. Around chapter forty I honestly thought “There’s no way in the world I can even get this done...I’m really burnt out by the thought of trying to continue.” 

Something in me wanted to finish this entire book. It was determination, that really got me through it. I knew that I wanted to get this done. So I did it, and I’m really proud of myself! Not only that, but the last time I had ever written some story or project (not related to school) and finished it was in 5th Grade. 

I’m not just proud of myself, really, no...but I’m also thankful to all of you who left kudos and comments on my work. Not just “ASOUE Headcanons”, but some of my other fanfics I’ve written as well. I appreciate all of you so greatly! 

You’re all amazing wonderful people and I am so glad you’re here.

Now I know what you’re probably thinking...”Rainbow are you going to make another Headcanons book?” 

Your answer to that is maybe...but I’m leaning more towards no. I don’t really know what other ASOUE headcanons to write at this point, but what I do know is that I adore writing and this series greatly. I still remember reading “The Bad Beginning” in 4th Grade, and while going through a really rough time mentally, I felt the power to keep going even though I was grieving. 

I’ve had a lot of experiences so far in this fandom...both good and bad, but I can properly say that I love this series still even after all the good and bad. I can learn from the mistakes I’ve made and always correct them. 

I don’t think I can thank y’all enough for how grateful I am. You’re all very loved and appreciated, I promise. I’m sorry this is sappy, I just wanted to give out my final thoughts. This book ending is bittersweet, but I will forever be thankful for how I got the opportunity and thought to write this. 

Until the next fanfiction...stay safe. 

Sincerely, That_Rainbow_Writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is a get to know me chapter, so if you want to read it you can! If not, that’s okay too. I just thought it would be fun to write.


	100. Get To Know Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The extra chapter in this fanfic, it’s pretty much just a get to know me chapter.

**Hey everyone! It’s Rainbow here! I decided for my final chapter in this book I’d make it a little bit of a get to know me I guess! So here’s some basic stuff, fun facts about me, my personal music/film taste, and some ASOUE related stuff. Enjoy!**

••• 

**Basic Stuff:**

Alias: Rainbow and/or Spooky 

Pronouns: She/Her 

**I am a minor!!**

Social Media **:**

@rainy_mornings_ on Instagram 

Other Interests: 

History, Astrology, Space, Writing, Drawing, Reading, Art, English, Literature, and Video Games! 

Other Fandoms: 

Star Wars, Marvel, DC (somewhat?), Harry Potter (currently on hiatus from because of JKR), Pokémon, Sonic, and Animal Crossing! M

**•••**

**ASOUE Stuff:**

Favorite Character: Klaus Baudelaire 

Favorite Quagmire: Isadora 

Favorite Snicket: Kit 

Favorite Volunteer: Jacquelyn or Gustav 

Favorite Guardian: Monty or Hector 

Favorite Villain: Esmè (I love her, but I don’t support her actions whatsoever. I think she’s extremely well written.) 

Least Favorite Character: Ishmael

Favorite Book: The Ersatz Elevator 

Least Favorite Book: The Miserable Mill 

Books > Film/TV Show, however I think the TV show is a valid adaptation. 

**ASOUE Ships** : 

Note: Before I type them out, please know that I do not ship anything that’s gross like a sibling and a sibling, or an adult and a child. If you ship that stuff do not interact with me I will be disgusted with you. 

**Unfortunate Gen:**

•Klaus/Fiona 

•Quigley/Violet 

•Duncan/Klaus   
  


**•••**

**Sugarbowl Gen:**

•Esmè/Olaf

•Dewey/Kit 

•Dewey/Bertrand (unrequited) 

•Beatrice/Lemony 

•Beatrice/Bertrand 

•Jacquelyn/Sally 

•Jacquelyn/Olivia 

•Monty/Gustav 

**•••**

**Music Taste:**

I really like a lot of alternative rock, but I don’t mind other genres that much. I don’t like country music, but maybe one day I’ll get into it. 

**Films:**

I like a lot of coming of age, historical, action, sci-fi, documentary, and comedy films! To be frank, I don’t like a lot of romantic comedies 

••• 

**Twenty Fun Facts About Me!**

My zodiac sign is Aries! 

  1. I live in the USA! 



  1. My favorite school subjects are History and English! 



  1. I’m really short! 



  1. I am an ambivert, meaning I have a mix of introversion and extraversion 



  1. I’d love to travel to a lot of different places around the world some day! 



  1. My favorite soda is Coca-Cola! 



  1. When I was in 8th Grade I got the outstanding achievement award in history! I was extremely proud of myself 



  
  


  1. According to Pottermore when I got sorted when I was twelve, my hogwarts house is gryffindor, my patronus is a sparrowhawk. 



  
  


  1. My MBTI is INFP, however I think whenever you take it the answers change a lot over time whether that’s through maturity as you age or your mood. 



  1. My favorite colors are Turquoise, Red, Mint Green, Yellow, Silver, Gray, White, Blue, and Black. 



  1. My favorite season is winter! 



  1. I really like butterflies!! I think they’re super pretty 



  1. I have a Mini Australian Shepherd named Comet! 



  1. I tend to be a bit of a night owl sometimes 



  1. I’m currently learning Spanish! 



  1. Sometimes I’m a bit sarcastic 



  1. I don’t play sports! 



  1. I like rainy weather/rainy days as I think rain is really pretty 



  1. I like brownies :)



••• 

Thank you all so much for reading this last chapter, and I hope maybe y’all got to know me better! I’m really appreciative that you read this book. You’re all amazing! 

Sincerely, That_Rainbow_Writer 


End file.
